Blood Relatives
by A246
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'CAN ONE MISTAKE CHANGE EVERYTHING' Claire receives some bad news from a person of her past, will her and her friends be able to survive another deadly mission? or will they meet the bloody death that awaits them?
1. Chapter 1

Shane's Pov:

Today was the day Claire was being released from hospital, I was so excited to get my new baby home; Michael had told me they'd washed our bedding which was good news because when I get home I want to sleep. We were having a small party back at the house so I wasn't allowed to sleep as Claire told me a few minutes ago. Michael and Eve had come to pick us up, bringing the baby car seat with them.

"Hello Claire how are you feeling?" Michael asked

"Sore, very sore and tired"

"Well you're definitely going to be tired from now on"

"Yeh thanks for reminding me"

"No problem but don't worry Eve and I will help whenever you need to sleep and I'll even take the night shifts if you want" he said and smiled

"Thanks Michael that means a lot" she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

"Hey Eve can you help me get changed please"

"Yeh sure, I've got your clothes here; Shane you get Alyssa ready to go home"

"Yeh ok"

Eve and Claire left to go to the bathroom. I picked up my beautiful baby girl and put her in her new car seat; it was so complicated; Michael had to help me out. He had already started taking some of the presents down to the car. Alyssa was sitting happily in her seat watching us hard at work. Claire and Eve returned shortly after, Claire looking a lot better than she had before; I couldn't wait to have my skinny, sexy Claire back, not that fat, pregnant Claire wasn't sexy. I carried Lyssa's car seat in one hand and put my other arm around Claire's waist. We had to take the long way down to the basement so Michael wasn't burnt. Eve and Michael took the front and Claire and I took the back with Alyssa in between us. Michael's driving was really fast so it didn't take us long before we got home. Myrnin, Amelie, Oliver, Kathy and my dad were already there when we opened the door. Myrnin was the first to come to us, he pulled Claire into a tight hug and then turned to me, at first I thought he was going to give me a hug but he just reached down and took Alyssa from her seat. She was actually happy about it; I think she's like her mum; not wanting to be left behind because she was too young. We were all sitting down for some food, Myrnin still had Alyssa in his arms; she'd drifted off ages ago but Myrnin seemed fascinated by her so we just left it.

"Myrnin can I ask you something?" Claire asked

"What would that be my dear?" he said not even looking up from Alyssa

"You know the night of the accident; I was looking through your boxes"

He froze where he was sitting and looked up slowly, the look in his eyes made me very nervous

"Claire I think I know what you're going to ask me but I'm not sure I should tell you" he said and stood up

"Stop right there Myrnin! Sit down" Claire yelled and he did she pulled Alyssa out of his arms

"If you want to be uncle Myrnin then you will tell me who she is"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked

"That night I found a photo of a woman, she looked exactly like me but she was wearing Victorian clothing; she had the same name as me too"

"Claire…"

"Tell me Myrnin I have a right to know"

He looked at Amelie who nodded

"She's your grandmother, she's 200 years older than Amelie and I; she turned me and was my partner. She had a daughter before she was turned but had to give her up as she was a vampire, she hated what Adrian did to her so she killed him; I have no idea how she did it because he was 70 years older than her but she did. She's a lot like you, very clever, strong…"

"Oh Myrnin you're forgetting beautiful" a voice said my behind

We all turned around and there stood Claire! No it wasn't Claire, she was leaning on me. This woman looked exactly like Claire, but more evil and a slightly bit better looking; but that was down to being a vampire. She was wearing a very short red dress, it should've made her look like a slut but it didn't; it looked amazing. My Claire let out a gasp.

"Claire what are you doing here?" Myrnin asked clearly surprised

"I've come to see my great, great, great, great etc granddaughter's new baby girl; may I have a hold of Alyssa?"

My Claire was just frozen next to me, her mouth dropped open. The vamp Claire came over and took her out her arms.

"What a beautiful child, she smells nice too but don't worry I won't eat her" vamp Claire said with an evil smile on her face.

"Claire I have to say we do look very similar don't we"

"Why are you here?" my Claire whispered

"To see the newest Danvers"

"It's Collins actually" I muttered

"I'm sorry did you say something boy because you know I could kill you in seconds and none of these vampires could stop me"

I gulped.

"Don't talk to him like that" Claire said

_**Uh oh! Claire please don't say anything**_

"What did you say?" vamp Claire asked

"I said don't speak to him like that"

"And what makes you think you can tell me what to do?" she laughed

"When you're talking to my husband and holding my baby I have every right to" she shot back

The smile dropped off vamp Claire's face, everyone in the room stopped as she growled; Alyssa started crying. The two Claire's were both looking at each other. My Claire got up and walked over to the other Claire and tried to take the crying Alyssa but the vamp Claire pulled away.

"Give me my baby now!" my Claire said very calmly but her voice was filled with anger

Alyssa was screaming now, vamp Claire was gently rocking her but it wasn't working; the wailing continued.

"Now!" my Claire yelled and grabbed Alyssa from her arms, Alyssa was slowly calming down in her mothers arms; something I thought was so cool.

"You really think you can do that?" vamp Claire asked and stepped forward towards Claire and the baby

"I don't think, I know" my Claire was backing away towards the sofa

Vamp Claire's eyes changed to ice white, my Claire still had the baby in her arms and then all of a sudden my Claire dropped to her knees and screamed, everyone stepped forward but they where propelled backwards by vamp Claire; Alyssa was screaming again. Vamp Claire raised her hands and then Alyssa was being lifted from my Claire's arms and gliding through the air to vamp Claire. My Claire was panting on the floor, reaching out for Alyssa but she couldn't move; her body flipped and twisted as if she were having an electric shock. Blood coming from her nose and mouth, her whole body turning white like she was dying and then Alyssa and my Claire screeched, I didn't understand what was happening but vamp Claire's face twisted in pain and she dropped the baby, everyone screamed but my Claire grabbed her before she could reach the floor. I felt my heart beat slowly return to normal as I saw my baby back in the safe arms of her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's Pov:

She looked exactly like me, the same colour hair, the same face, body, everything! It was too weird, I looked exactly like my great, great, great grandmother or however many greats there were before grandmother and that was just too horrible, it was like someone had cloned me. She must've been my age when she was turned however long ago that was, it was all too scary. She asked to hold my baby, I didn't want her to but she took her anyway; for some strange way I didn't think I could trust her. I was right I couldn't trust her. She threatened Shane and I just couldn't help myself, I lost it and had a go at her; things didn't go very well and she gave me a growl and wouldn't give me Alyssa back. When I finally got her back in my arms I felt the most horrendous pain shoot through my body, it was like I'd been set on fire from the inside; my whole body twisted as the electricity flowed through my body. I screamed, trying to keep my baby safe but I was useless; my limbs locked and I was paralysed, unable to stop her from taking Alyssa away from me. I saw my friends and family try to rush to my rescue but they were all sent flying back, a force field separating us; a huge electrified bubble. I the pain was too much to handle, my eyes were closing. I screeched and so did Alyssa, together we did something words couldn't explain; we were wearing her down, I saw my grandmothers face change. Her eyes turning back to the normal shade of brown, her face contorted with pain; our screeching was hurting her. It didn't make sense. The electricity gradually left my aching body, my throat burned; my grandmother had stopped. I saw Alyssa drop from her outstretched arms, I screamed and with the last bit of energy I had I lunged forward and caught her before she reached the floor. The bubble burst and I felt all the air rush to my lungs. Shane darted towards us and pulled me and the screaming baby into his chest. I rocked her until she stopped, I handed her over to Shane and then stood up; I felt everyone's eyes on me. I walked over to the cabinet, Claire was still on the floor; I pulled open the door and took out a silver coated stake and silver nitrate powder. I turned back round and headed over to the bitch who hurt my baby, she didn't even realise I was there in front of her. I chucked the powder over her and she screamed, I sat on top of her and held the stake above her heart.

"Why have you come here? What do you want with me and my baby?" I yelled over her screams, she didn't reply so I pushed the stake closer to her chest

"Ok, ok I'll tell you just stop!"

I loosened my grip on the stake and lifted it a bit of her chest

"I'm waiting" I said and glared at her

"You're in danger, you and Alyssa!"

"What danger? Why?"

"He's after you; they need you as a sacrifice"

"What kind of sacrifice?"


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's Pov:

"The kind that you won't live through"

"But what's it for? Why do you need me?"

"You're the key to turn all vampires back to humans. Why you ask, because you're a Danvers. I would've become the sacrifice however, to prevent this from happening I was turned; you see they need a human sacrifice. It would've been me and my baby but because I changed they could no longer use me so they have waited thousands of years for another Danvers witch, we are the only witches strong enough to do what they want. And now you have a child they will come for you both and they won't stop until you're both dead"

What was she saying? How could I be the key change all vampires back to humans? Why?

"But why does it have to be me?"

"Because child our ancestor made the curse in the first place so it has to be Danvers blood to break it"

"Why my baby?"

"Because you need the Danvers baby's blood as it's pure"

"But I don't want to"

"Of course you don't, even I a vampire don't want this to happen especially as you're my flesh and blood, which is why I'm here to protect you"

"Protect me, you just tortured me and took my baby"

"That was because you answered me back and I don't know what vampires you have been hanging around but I don't take kindly to being answered back…Amelie don't even think about it, you and I both know I could kill each and everyone of you in this room"

"Now, now Claire don't show off"

"Oh I'm not showing off, I'm just simply telling you the facts"

"Are you the oldest vampire in the world?" I asked her

"Why yes, the oldest and the strongest. I could kill every vampire in the world; all at the same time"

"But how?"

"Because I'm a Vampitch, vampire and witch; I was a witch when I was turned so I have combined abilities. That's another reason why they need our blood because we're witches"

"But I'm not a witch

"Oh but you are little Claire, didn't your mother tell you?"

"No she didn't" I said and looked at her

"Honey I wasn't sure that you were one, there hasn't been a Danvers witch since… her" she said and pointed to Claire

"I was lucky"

"Oh Kathy I wouldn't say you were lucky" vamp Claire sniggered

"But how can I be a witch, I don't have any powers?"

"Oh you do, they're just hidden deep down inside of you" she smiled and tapped my chest

"But…"

"Here I'll show you" she said

"No she's my daughter and I don't want her learning spells" my mother

"Don't be stupid Kathy and don't tell me what to do, I don't want to hurt you but I will"

"Please mum, just let her show me" she nodded

"Very well, close your eyes clear your mind and place your fingers on your temple"

I did exactly what she said.

"Now say

'Wind that rules the mortal world  
never ending  
never slow  
bring the clouds now full of rain  
to soothe this earth of scorching pain'

I just looked at her as if she was an alien.

"Just say it Claire" she said to me

"Wind that rules the mortal world

Never ending  
never slow  
bring the clouds now full of rain  
to soothe this earth of scorching pain"

The next thing I know rain is falling from the roof all over my friends and Alyssa starts crying.

"How do I stop it?" I ask as she continues to cry

"Say prohibere"

So I said it and the rain disappeared

"Oh my god that was so fricken cool!" Eve cried and everyone just looked at her

"Tell me another, something that doesn't wet my friends but is a lot better than making it rain"

"Ok but I'm just saying you asked for it" I saw her thinking "Right say this 'Hell Spawn Villain, Creature Of Death, Fire Shall Take Thy Very Breath' but say it at a pillow"

"Why?"

"You'll see" she said and smiled her evil smiled

So I repeated what she said, picking up the pillow and holding it in my hands

"Hell Spawn Villain, Creature of Death, Fire Shall Take Thy Very Breath" and with that the pillow exploded into flames, it was still in my hands; I couldn't let go, I couldn't feel any pain but I knew it was burning me it had to be right?

"Claire drop the pillow" I heard Shane scream from behind me

I couldn't do anything, the flames travelled up my arms; all over my body. Shane was screaming something I could no longer hear. I saw Claire's eyes widen as she looked at me.

"Do something she's on fire"

"Claire you need to listen to me ok? You need to say eiciant"

I couldn't really hear her properly, I felt something deep inside me taking over my body, my eyes glossed over in a blazing red colour; I felt evil. I looked over at Shane who was holding Alyssa, his face blank and scared; everyone was watching me. I opened my hand and a ball of fire appeared, I stuck my hand out in front of me and the fire ball went flying into the wall burning a hole in it.

"Why isn't it stopping? Why are her eyes red?" Shane was shouting

"I don't know I've never seen this happen before" Claire replied still looking at me

I didn't know how to make this stop; I didn't want to stay like this forever. I looked over at my baby, I could see my reflection in her eyes; I was scary. She reached out towards me and for a second I forgot I was on fire.

"No!" Claire shouted at me but Alyssa did something to send her flying, she carried on reaching out for me, Shane grabbed her hand to pull it back so she wouldn't get burnt. She let out another loud screeching noise that deafened everyone but me. Our hands touched, mine on fire and hers as cold as ice. Something magnificent happened as we touched, the room lit up; a ball of ice and fire spun around us, the lights flickered. Then she was in my arms but it wasn't hurting her, everyone still looking at us in utter astonishment, the power explodes out of us sending everyone to the floor; then she kisses my cheek and the fire disappears and we're left standing in the middle of the room. My brain clicks back into place and I urgently give her a once over checking for burns but there weren't any. I sighed and pulled her closer to my chest. Everyone got to their feet, Claire looking at me strangely.

"What?" I ask

"I…I've never seen anything like it before, the bond you two share is remarkable. In all my 3000 years I have never seen anything like this, you have such a lack of knowledge where magic is concerned and yet you performed a spell that not even I could do"

I just looked at her, how could I be so good at magic when I only found out about it 10 minutes ago?

"This fight will be easy if you can do magic like that" she whispered

"I will teach you and you'll be ready, I must give you the book"

"The book?" I ask

"Yes, it's a spell book that has been in our family for thousands of years before my very existence; you must have it and learn from it" she ran out of the room to get it. I turned to Shane, his face was ghost white and his mouth was wide open; he got up and came over to us, kissing me passionately and then looking at Alyssa to see if she was injured.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" I whispered in his ear as I hugged him

"Don't worry about it, god I knew you were badass but I didn't know you were that badass. And as for you" he said and took Alyssa from my arms

"You are definitely your mother's daughter and I am so proud of you" he said kissing her, she smiled as if she could actually understand what he was saying but how was that even possible she was only born yesterday?


	4. Chapter 4

Vamp Claire was back in seconds with a huge, dusty, aged book in her hands. The thought of someone wanting to kill my baby made me feel sick to the core, no way in hell was I going to let anyone harm my baby; not without killing me first.

"I want to learn protection spells so I can keep my friends and family safe, so I can keep Alyssa safe"

She just nodded, looked at the book and then it opened at a page; I walked closer to it, it was a protection spell. _**This is so cool!**_ I thought to myself

"Repeat this spell to whoever you would like to practise it on and I will try and attack them, you may not be able to do it straight away as you are still new to all of this but give it ago anyway"

I nodded and then repeated the words on the page.

"As the Moon waxes, so shall this child's power increase,  
keep her from harm, As the Moon wanes, so shall danger diminish.  
Keep this child from harm"

I felt the energy burst from me like sunlight, things in the room started shaking and then a protective shield surrounded my baby, Claire ran straight at the shield and bounced back, soaring through the air. My eyes were focused on Alyssa; she was still safe inside her bubble. The others tried to get inside too but all of them failed. "You are doing extremely well for someone as new as you are" "Why thank you" I replied and smiled before making my force field around Alyssa disappear. "But there is still much to learn so I wouldn't get too proud of yourself just yet, there are harder spells to perform, more powerful and dangerous ones. These spells can kill you so we need to be prepared" she said and looked at me with her icy eyes, my whole body went cold. "They may also have witches on their side so you'll need to practise against me" she smiled her evil grin "Bring it on grandma" I smiled back "I have a spell in mind already so you just look in the book and we'll begin" "Fine" I replied and flicked through the book, ah the perfect spell to use and I smiled again "Right this is going to be a little duel so you'll need to know how to block me and when you've had enough just say and I'll stop" "I think that you'll be the one who'll be begging for me to stop" I snapped back at her, god she was pissing me off now! "Um…. Do you think she's ready? Will she get hurt?" Amelie piped up and both our head turned to face her "I'll be fine" I said "Amelie are you questioning me?" she smirked and the room went ice cold "Stop it" I shouted and she did to my surprise "I believe we will need to practise someone else Claire, unless you don't mind your house getting destroyed, I can feel the power of your energy; this is going to be one hell of a fight" "I have just the place, follow me" they all followed me to the abandoned hospital where Shane and I had nearly been blown up, it wouldn't matter if it got destroyed so it was the prefect battlefield. "Ah what a lovely place you have chosen young one" "Enough with the chit chat can we just do this please" "Of course, I'll let you start and then I'll retaliate" I just nodded and began to recite my spell "By the spirit light,

On this night

I call to thee

To give thy all your might

By the power of 3

To torture all those

Who have hurt me"

I say slowly and I feel the energy build up inside of me and blast through my veins, my hands are directed in her direction and she doesn't know what's hit her, she wasn't expecting me to use such a spell; she stood there, with wide eyes not having time to block it. The force sends her to the floor panting, she screeches loudly but that doesn't stop me. I was determined to prove that I could protect my loved ones; I wasn't going to let anyone stop me so I started on my next spell.

"You've angered the wrong Witch  
And now you must pay,  
You may call me a bitch  
but that's okay.  
Now you will fear me  
And Karma will come to you.  
You've angered the wrong Witch.  
What goes around comes back times two.  
Remember...You brought this on yourself.''

The light bulbs exploded and sparks were flying everywhere, surrounding me in a circle, dancing around wildly; waiting for me to release them on her but I wasn't going to do that yet. Her body was stirring violently on the hard floor; I could see the poison from the spell moving through her veins. She struggled to her feet; she was swaying a bit; still dizzy from the attack.

"How did you…"

"There's another section at the back, it was locked by a spell but I unlocked it; black magic comes in handy sometimes"

"Did you say black magic?" she whispered

"Yes I did why?"

"I've been searching for black magic all my life and there it was in front of me all along"

"I guess even you can learn new things, so are we going to fight?"

"As you wish"

"You have hurt my feelings so I have repeated, you shall suffer as I have defeated!"

Pain shot through my body, tears burned my eyes; the pain was excruciating, someone I still remained standing and the electricity was still surrounding me.

"By the power of the gods and goddesses I beg of thee to heal me and make me better,

Help me feel the love of our goddess high above,

By the power of 3 x 3,

So mote it be, so mote it be, so mote be"

The pain slowly vanished from my body and I was furious, I was going to make her pay and it was gunna hurt.

"For a death from ice and snow  
to my enemy I will show  
As the spirits twist and turn.  
My enemy's soul will forever burn!" she yelled at me

_**Oh my god was she trying to kill me! **_From the corner of my eye I could see all my friends behind me, Shane was being held back by Michael and was screaming at me, Eve was holding Alyssa to her chest so that she couldn't see what was about to happen to me, Oliver looked scared and Amelie just stared wide eyed at me. I turned back to face Claire, waiting for this death spell to kill me…


	5. Chapter 5

I could see the ball of light coming towards me, I could hear screaming from behind me and I could see Claire's smile widen. _**Was she actually going to kill me or was she going to see if I could block her? Could I block her? Did I know how? **_I was frantically searching my brain for the answer, the ball was still coming towards me, and it was about a meter away now.

"Claire move!" Shane screamed but I didn't, then a force field appeared around me, I looked at Claire it wasn't her and then I turned back to my friends, Alyssa was facing me now; tears on her cheeks and her hands out stretched, she'd done it, she'd saved me. A smile appeared across her face. Everyone looked at her but I turned back to face Claire, her expression was priceless as the spell bounced off the shield and headed back in her direction. I watched as she jumped out of the way, landing on the floor and then rolling back to her feet. Oh she was gunna get it now. I raised my hands above my head collecting all the electricity that circled me, the electricity sat in my palms, sparks flying out of me; the lightening balls formed in my hands and I aimed them at her and I sent 4 flying at her, she blocked the first one and then dodged the second but the other two she couldn't escape and then they hit her chest, her whole body jerked and twisted as the electricity entered her body. It was a good job she's already dead because electricity like that would've definitely have stopped her heart, I gave a loud laugh before thinking about my next move.

"Stop" she said breathing heavily

"Are you sure?" I asked with a smile on my face

"I'm sure"

"Ok then, as you wish"

I let the energy leave my body as I relaxed, my powers hidden once again deep inside of me, I slowly made my way over to her and offered her my hand which she took and I pulled her off the ground.

"Were you actually trying to kill me?" I asked

"No of course not, I was hoping you would've been able to block it" she said

"And if I couldn't"

"Then you would've died…." I just looked at her "I would've brought you back"

"Wait…you can bring people back from the dead?" I asked

"Of course we can, not many witches can do that, it takes enormous amounts of power to do and those I know of that have tried have died but it's possible and I can do it"

"How do you know?" I asked

"Because I've done it before"

"You have? When?"

"When you were born, you were 2 months early and you had heart problems; I knew from the moment I stepped into the room that you were a witch and I needed to save you…so I did. It took a lot of energy and I was very weak for a while but I managed it, next time it probably would've killed me"

"So you nearly killed me not knowing whether you would've been able to bring me back?" I almost shouted at her

"Err…yes"

"You bitch!" I yelled and I felt the power inside me boil over, I raised my hands

"Claire don't…" she said and started backing away but I wasn't going to let her get away with it and I got inside her head with my mind and screeched making her drop to the floor in agony.

"Claire…please…stop"

"You do that again and I'll kill you, do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good" I said and stopped. I left her gasping on the floor while I made my way back over to my very shocked friends and family.


	6. Chapter 6

Shane's Pov:

Claire just stood there, while that bitch used a death spell. Michael was holding me back so I couldn't get involved, it's like sometimes he doesn't even care that Claire's about to get injured. I gave Alyssa to Eve, she was crying and all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok but I didn't want her to see this, I couldn't let her watch her mum get injured. I tried to get to Claire and push her out of the way, she was new to the whole magic thing and I wasn't sure if she could stop this. Even the vampires were scared, they wouldn't do anything; just watched as the two witches fought but I couldn't be the same. I couldn't lose Claire now, not after everything we've been through; I can't do this without her. I begged Michael to let me go so I could help her but he just shook his head and whispered that he was sorry. God he could be a bastard sometimes! We all watched as the ball of light made its way over to Claire; I closed my eyes not wanting to see her die. The next thing I know Eve's whispering Alyssa's name and when I open my eyes Claire's safe, she's in a magic bubble; her expression made it clear that she hadn't done it and by the look of vamp Claire it wasn't her either. We all turned around to Alyssa, she was facing Claire now with her hands outstretched towards her. She'd done it! My baby who was only born 2 days ago saved her! How is that even possible? I didn't know what to do, I just looked at my little girl with my mouth wide open; she put her arms out towards me. I thought she was going to use some magic on me so I flinched, her face dropped; her smile turned to a frown and she started to cry. The sound of her crying made my heart ache; I'd just made my baby girl cry! I stepped closer to her and Eve and reached out for her, she rested her head on my shoulder and placed her hand upon my heart making all the pain and fear fade away. I rocked her backwards and forwards slowly, soothing her crying; everyone was watching us, my dad had a huge grin on his face, something I'd never seen before, it actually looked…normal. I turned around so I could see Claire, she was standing directly ahead of the vamp Claire; they were both looking at each other with hard expressions on their faces. They were saying something that I couldn't quite hear, the room suddenly went cold and I could see my breath in the air in front of me. Vamp Claire backed away from my Claire, her hands extended in front of her in surrender. She screamed and dropped to her knees, gripping her head; breathless with tears rolling from her cheeks. My Claire stepped forward until she was centimetres away from her face. She yanked her hair and whispered something in her ear, vamp Claire nodded and then my Claire let ago and started back towards us; vamp Claire breathing heavy on her side.

"What was that about?" I asked her

"She just used a death spell on me not knowing whether she could bring me back"

"What!" I replied, she was meant to be teaching her not trying to kill her

"Well she won't do it again, I made sure of it" she smiled and kissed me, my whole body tingled and I just wanted it to continue but we had our baby with us so that was kinda out of the question so I pulled away. Her face told me that she wanted more too and that she was confused to why I'd pulled away but when I nodded towards Alyssa she mouthed 'Oh yeh'.

"Later" I whispered in her ear as I hugged her

She pulled Alyssa out of my arms and held her close.

"Thank you baby, mamma loves you so much" she said to her and kissed her cheek making Alyssa smile

"Come on lets get you both home and fed" I said putting my arms around the both of them as we stepped through the portal Claire had just made. We went straight into the kitchen to make Alyssa's bottle. She was lying in my arms waiting for Claire to finish making it; forcing to keep her eyes open as she waited for her food.

"Here it is" Claire said

"Do you want me to do it or do you wanna do it?" I asked

"Can you do it please, I'm shattered"

"No problem, you go in the living room and put your feet up; we'll be in, in a minute" I replied whilst checking the temperature of the milk. Her eyes flew open as she saw the bottle of milk in my hands; a huge smile crept across her flushed face and her hands reached up for it. I grabbed the towel and bib from the counter and headed into the living room. Amelie, Myrnin and Oliver were talking quietly in the corner, Eve was sitting on Michael's lap and my dad and Claire's mum were talking at the table. I sat down next to Claire and began feeding my little angel, Claire scooted closer to me and leaned against my side; I wanted to put my arm around her but I had a very hungry Alyssa in my arms waiting to be fed so that made it impossible. She was finished in seconds so she must've been starving; I burped her and then rocked her to sleep in my arms, looking at her face until someone said something.

"She so takes after her dad in that department" my dad said to me and knelt down in front of me

"What?" I asked

"When you were a baby you were just the same, couldn't wait to be fed and could sleep through anything. Unfortunately you were a very dramatic baby, always driving us up the wall, lets just hope she takes after her mum personality wise" he said and laughed, Claire who was sitting next to me also laughed

"Thanks dad"

"No problem"

"And lets just hope I take after Claire's dad in parenting because if I took after you my little girl will probably end up either hating me or and alcoholic" I shot back

"Shane!" Claire almost growled next to me

"What? It's the truth"

"Yeh but…"

"Don't worry about it Claire, I deserved that; hell I deserve a lot more than that" he sighed and stood up and walked off

"Well done!" Claire said hitting me

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being mean to him, he was only being nice"

"Yeh well he's my dad Claire and I can't be like you and just forgive him that quickly, he's done a lot of shit to me and…Alyssa over the years. I'm not just gunna forget about it. Now if you'll excuse I'm taking my little girl up to bed" I said and got off the sofa, making my way up the stairs. Why couldn't she just let me do what I want? She knows how bad he was, she saw first hand how he hit me; how does she expect me to just forgive and forget? I placed Lyssa in her cot and pulled the blanket over her, leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead. I listened to her slow breathing, calming me down as I just looked at her; she was my little angel and I'd do everything in my power to protect her. I can't believe I made her, she's the only thing that wasn't a fail, well her and Claire and just having her here made me so happy. I didn't even hear the door open and close as I was watching her; I put her baby mobile on and listened to the soft tunes play; I felt hands fastened around my waist making me jump. I heard giggling and it sounded like Claire.

"God I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" she said and laughed, I frowned at her and turned back to Alyssa's crib.

"Forgive me baby please" she said in that voice that I just love so much, I turned back to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Always" I replied when we broke apart

"I'm sorry about your dad" she whispered and hugged me

"Its ok, I know you were only being nice, it's just…it's hard, I can't just forget everything he did"

"I should've realised, I'm sorry" she said and looked up into my eyes making my heart melt

"You're forgiven" I said and kissed her

The kiss deepened and I pushed her up against the wall, thankfully I didn't make much noise so we didn't wake Alyssa; Claire giggled and I placed my hand over her mouth and hushed her, she did what she always does when I cover her mouth, she licked it. I dragged her back to our bedroom and shut the nursery door, locked it and our bedroom door and pushed her onto the bed. She giggled as my hands made their way up her body. I ripped her top off excitedly, we haven't had sex in months, with Claire being pregnant she was always either tired or grumpy and whenever we did try she'd need to go to the toilet half way through which would totally kill the mood. She pulled my top off whilst I reached down for her leggings but she stopped me.

"What?"

"Protection? I'm not having another 9 months of not being able to do anything, especially just after we've had this one" she said which made sense, I just couldn't be bothered to get it

"Please Shane…I can't become pregnant 2 days after I've just given birth"

"Fine" I huffed and got up to get some. _**Shit, we're all out! I haven't bought any in a while with Claire being pregnant.**_

"Um…babe we're all out" I said to her and she groaned

"Great and I was so looking forward to it too"

"What? We can't do it?" I asked

"Not without protection, you'll just have to get some tomorrow"

"Argh" I moaned into the pillow

"I guess we're just sleeping tonight" she said and kissed me

"Yay me!" I said

She gave me another kiss and I pulled her close to me

"Sorry babe, tomorrow" she said and we slowly drifted off to sleep with our angel asleep in the next room


	7. Chapter 7

Shane's Pov:

Where the hell am I? Oh my god is that Claire? She is sexy! I was on a beach, the sun was shining and it was empty, until Claire came out from the forest; she looked so sexy in that red bikini. She gave me one of her seductive smiles and motioned for me to come to her. She turned and made her way back into the trees, I ran after her calling her name but she just laughed and carried on running. We came to a stop at this little pool, the water was the deepest blue and it shone like sapphires in the sun; the waterfall flowed into it. Claire was watching me with a huge smile on her face, she put her hands behind her back and then her bikini top fell into the water; she blew me a kiss before taking off her bottoms, I stared at her in shock and looked around to see if anyone else was here but they weren't. It was just me and my super gorgeous and sexy wife. She stood completely naked by the pool and then jumped in, her skin shone like diamonds, she looked like an angel. It was like I was in some kind of trance, it was like she was making me come to her; I suddenly found myself standing on the edge of the pool. She smiled and raised her hand up to me, I pulled her out gently and she kissed me; her wet body pressed against mine. Her hands left my neck and came down to my shirt, she ripped open the buttons and threw my top to the side and then she reached down for my belt, she kissed me again and then…._**NO! Please don't wake me; it's too good here…**_

My eyes flew open, it was just a dream! But it felt so real. I was back in my room, Claire wasn't next to me! I looked around the dark room; I heard Alyssa crying and then someone shushing her, Claire. I climbed out of bed and made my way into the nursery, rubbing my eyes in order to keep them open. I pushed open the door and there was Claire standing by the cot with Alyssa in her arms.

"Shhh baby don't cry, don't wake daddy" she said and I could tell she'd been crying

I went over to her and put my hands around her waist, making her let out a squeal.

"God, don't do that, you scared me half to death" she said

I turned her so she was facing me; she tried to hide her face.

"Claire, look at me"

"No"

"Honey, you don't need to hide your tears; I'm not going to judge you"

"Shane I can't do it, she won't stop crying" she cried and I pulled her into my chest.

"Shhh it's ok, you give her to me and go back to bed"

"You don't have to do that" she said

"I know but I want to, go on back to bed"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" I replied and kissed her, she handed me over the crying baby and lazily walked back into our room.

"Shhh, come on baby its ok daddy's here, you're safe" I gave her a quick kiss and rocked her in my arms. I opened the nursery door and walked down the stairs, Alyssa was still crying and I didn't want her to wake the others so I went as fast as I could into the kitchen. I made her a bottle and rocked her while she drank it all, I ended up making another one for her to drink before she stopped crying; I placed her dummy back in her mouth and rocked her back to sleep. It was about 4am by the time she fell a sleep and I was so tired. I started back up the stairs and as I placed her back in her cot she started to whimper _**please don't cry, please don't cry!**_ I scooped her back into my arms and went back downstairs; I sat on the sofa with her still in my arms. She soon fell back to sleep but that meant that I couldn't, she was lying on her front on my stomach, I watched as she rose and fell as I breathed; I laid on my on my back so I was more comfortable and watched her. I didn't even know how long we'd been like this but then I saw Michael coming down the stairs, he gave me a smile and came to join us.

"Hey mate how long you been down here?" he asked as she sat in his armchair

"Um…since 2 what's the time?" I asked and yawned, he laughed

"Unlucky mate, its 8.30, you been asleep at all?"

"Nope, I got her off to sleep at about 4 and when I put her back in her cot she started to cry again so I had to come down here. I cannot tell you how many times I wanted to close my eyes but I thought if I did she'd probably end up on the floor" I whispered not wanting to wake her

"Oh"

"Yeh, that's the disadvantages about being a dad" I replied

"Where's Claire? I thought it would be the other way round with Claire up all night and you fast asleep in bed"

"Thanks for all your confidence, no Claire was really upset, she was crying so I said she could go back to bed and I'd sort her out"

He looked at me as if I had about 50 eyes.

"What?" I asked

"I never thought I'd see the day that Shane did something for someone else, especially if that meant either losing sleep or food"

"Well you know I'd do anything for Claire and she's my baby so I'd do anything or give anything up for her"

He just looked at me.

"What now?" I asked tiredly

"You've changed so much since being with Claire"

"I had something to change for, I'd do anything to make Claire happy and if that involved changing who I was then I'd do it. You'd do the same for Eve"

"True, so you wanna coffee?" he asked

"I'd love one, I'm gunna need one if I don't wanna fall asleep and wake this one up" I said and looked down at Alyssa who was still sleeping peacefully on my stomach

He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, I heard the kettle boiling and I smiled. He came back in with 3 cups? There was only 2 of us, well 3 if you count Alyssa but she's far too young to drink coffee. He must have noticed my confusion because he said "You're gunna need more than one to keep you awake" ah it all made sense now and he was right I felt like I could drop at any minute. I reached out with one hand and kept the other on Alyssa's back keeping her firmly in place. _**Just a little bit more!**_ I said as I reached for the cup, I was about 5 centimetres away from it but gratefully Michael helped and handed it to me. _**Now this was gunna be hard, drinking and trying not to wake the baby either **_

I managed to sit up just slightly to drink it, I felt energy burst from my body; I so needed this hours ago! I kept glancing back at Alyssa to see if I'd disturbed her and luckily I hadn't. Michael just laughed at me so I took my hand off of Alyssa and flipped him off, that only made him laugh harder.

"Shhh you'll wake her"

He held his hands up in surrender. I finished both my cups before Michael had even finished one, Eve walked down the stairs looking like a zombie.

"God Eve if Alyssa was any older or awake she'd be screaming right now"

"Fuck off sha…oh my god that is so adorable, let me get my camera" she said and ran up the stairs, Michael continued to laugh

"1, 2, 3 smile!" she said and the camera flashed

"Aw that is so cute and it's going on facebook" she laughed and bounced off into the kitchen

"Eve…" I started

"What don't you want everyone to see this beauty"

"Yeh but I don't want her all over the internet"

"Well I'm putting it on anyway and there's nothing you can do about it as you have a sleeping baby on your stomach"

I could so kill that girl! And Michael for that matter because he was no help

"Thanks for the help Mikey"

"What, she's my girlfriend"

"What happened about bros before hoes?" I asked

"I dunno shall we ask the married bro with a baby on him"

"Just because I'm married and have a baby doesn't mean the bros before hoes goes out the window"

"Ok I'm sorry mate, next time I'll help you"

"Whatever mate, put the TV on"

"But it might wake Alyssa" he said in his best impression of me

"I'm so bored"

"Aw poor Shane, anyway I'm going into the kitchen to kiss my girlfriend and watch TV, have fun!" he said before getting up and wandering into the kitchen, a few seconds later there was an eruption of laughter and kissing sounds. _**Great!**_ Lyssa was stirring so she'd probably be awake soon and want feeding.

"Michael can you make up a bottle please I think she's waking" I only whispered knowing that he'd be able to hear me

"Yes Shane" I heard him say

He came in moments later with the bottle, bib and towel in his hands and just as he handed it to me Claire came down the stairs in her sexy, short pyjamas, I love those pyjamas and she knew it because she was giving me her seductive smile. At the same time Lyssa's eyes opened and she began to whimper so I sat up and held her in my arms, my back was killing me and my neck was all stiff, Claire must've seen my expression because she came up behind me and started massaging my neck and I have to tell you it was like heaven. Especially when she started kissing it…I just wanted to rip her clothes off but Alyssa's crying snapped me right out of that dream. Claire had gone into the kitchen for a coffee and to help with breakfast while I fed Alyssa. Once she was fed, burped, her nappy had been changed and was in fresh clothes I took her into the kitchen where everyone else was. Having both Claire's didn't exactly help me because without sleep I was already seeing things. I sat her in her bouncer and took the stool next to Claire and Michael (my Claire). I had to make some more coffee because I was about to go face first into my bacon, egg and beans, Claire saw me yawning and frowned.

"What time did you get to sleep? I didn't see you come back to bed"

_**Shit! Lie or she'll get upset.**_

"Um…about…"

"He hasn't" Michael cut in and I gave him the dirtiest evils I could

"What! Oh god babe you should've woken me up"

"No it's fine you were upset and…"

"I feel so selfish"

"Hey stop, that's why I didn't want to tell you" I said and shot another look at Michael who held his hands up "I just wanted you to get some sleep, you had to carry her for 9 months and I didn't know how hard it was for you, it's my time to let you sleep"

"But you haven't slept"

"It doesn't matter, I'll catch up later; the main thing is that you had a good night sleep"

"Yeh but…" she started

"We had fun didn't we baby" I said and tickled her making her laugh

"Shane…"

"Claire seriously I'm fine, stop feeling guilty"

She just looked at me so I got up and gave her a kiss.

"I'm taking a shower can you look after Lyssa?" she asked me

"Yep" I replied, I was so tired

I waited until she'd left the room before I turned to Michael

"Thanks mate for dropping me in it!" I yelled at him

"I didn't know it was a secret" he yelled back

"Guys baby in the room and she's a smart baby too so she'll understand her dad and uncle beating each other up"

"I told you how upset Claire was and you deliberately told her I hadn't had any sleep to make her feel bad!" I shouted, I was probably over reacting a bit but hey I haven't slept!

"Look Shane don't get all grumpy because you can't handle looking after your baby!" he shot back and he so shouldn't have said that

"You bastard!" I bellowed and stormed out of the room, where is my stake? I could hear Eve talking to Michael. How dare he say I couldn't look after my baby! I strolled back into the kitchen, Michael was facing Eve so he didn't see me when I came in, and I pushed him against the wall and held the stake to his heart.

"You won't survive if I stake you with a silver coated stake will you?"

He shook his head

"You know I won't"

"Yeh I know"

"Shane please stop, he didn't mean what he said"

"Of course he did, it's the truth isn't it Eve, you probably think the same. Oh Shane is dumb and he's stupid he can't do this, he only ever thinks about himself; he's such a drama queen, he can't look after his own baby! What the hell is Claire doing with him?" I yelled

"Shane…"

"No it's fine, I understand but it's a bit too late don't you think, should've warned Claire before I fell in love with her"

Alyssa was crying now, very loudly and her hands were outstretched towards me; my heart broke when I saw her like that.

"Shane you're scaring her!" Eve screamed at me and went over to Alyssa, pulling her out of her bouncer.

"You wanna go Shane? We can do it right now if you want? Not that your baby is watching or anything. And you wonder why I say you can't look after your own baby" he yelled in my face

"Yeh well at least I can have children!" I shouted in his face making him wince

"Yeh well if you were my dad I'd wish I'd never been born!"

"Yeh well at least I won't suck mine dry!"

"You're gunna be just like your dad!" he yelled

"You're so dead"

"No I think it's you whose gunna be dead!" he whispered and his fangs unfolded until he was only centimetres away from my neck

"Michael, Shane, stop now!" Eve screamed but we were both looking at each other, Eve was trying to pull us apart but was failing badly. Michael raised his head ready to bite and he would've done if it wasn't for Alyssa. She screeched sending him flying into a wall and then put a force field around me. We all looked at her, Michael looked at her and then she made him stop; his fangs retracted and his face was filled with pain. I can't believe he was actually going to bite me! The bubble broke and I went over to Eve and took Alyssa from her arms.

"Shane…"

"Tell Claire I've taken Alyssa out" I shouted as I left the kitchen, I pulled the pram out and set it up; strapping her in her seat and getting the baby bag. I opened the front door and we both left.


	8. Chapter 8

Shane's Pov:

God Michael is such a dick! Who the hell does he think he is? Telling me I can't look after my own baby, he knows nothing about children; he's a bloody only child for fuck sake. Alyssa was facing me, her cheeks wet from all the crying; she reached her hands towards me so I stopped the pram to kiss her tiny fingers.

"I'm sorry I made you cry baby, I didn't mean to" I whispered to her

I carried on walking, people looking at me weirdly as I passed them. What the fuck was their problem, why were they all looking at us. I turned back to face the women who had just looked at me funny, I didn't recognise her. As I was still facing the opposite direction I heard someone say 'Is that Shane Collins?' so I turned back to the front and ahead of me was Rad, John, Tom and Billy, I'd known them all since high school and they were quite good mates but they weren't like Michael and Eve…well I guess just Eve now.

"Shane?" Rad asked

"Yeh man it's me"

"Oh my god you've gone all daddy on us!" he said and laughed

"Yep, and I wouldn't change it for anything" I said and looked down at Alyssa, when I looked at their faces they were both looking at me weirdly

"Why the fuck is everyone looking at me like that?" I asked

"Probably because you're Shane Collins, the guy who could bag a different girl each night, the guy who didn't get serious; the party guy and now you're married with a baby" he laughed

"Everyone's gotta grow up eventually; I guess I just did it quicker than expected"

Lyssa was starting to squirm in her pram, _**please don't cry**_.

"So when was she born?"

"2 days ago" I yawned

"That explains why you look like shit, how's Claire doing?"

"Um…good, tired"

"You look like you haven't slept"

"Yeh that's because I haven't, I've been up with her since 2 this morning"

"Oh"

"Yeh…shhh" I said rocking the pram from side to side but it was no use, she was crying now; I sighed and unbuckled her. They just looked at me as I lifted her into my arms.

"Shhh, daddy's here" I whispered and bounced her up and down against my neck

"Aw man that is cute" Billy said

"Shut up" I replied and rolled my eyes

"She's beautiful mate" Rad said after hitting Billy around the head making Alyssa laugh

"I know, she gets it from Claire"

"I think she gets it from the both of you, you can hardly say you're ugly"

I didn't reply. I had Lyssa facing them as I soothed her crying; Billy was pulling funny faces at her making her laugh. As we were talking I heard some guys running up behind me screaming, we all looked behind and there were about 8 of them, all holding weapons in their hands. _**Shit! Alyssa, I had to protect her**_

"She's the baby, her mum runs with the head vamp; kill them!"

I stood their wide eyed, I wasn't gunna let them hurt my baby.

"Shane, you better put her back in the pram and behind us or she'll get hurt"

As I went over to the pram, I felt something hard connect with my shoulder; pain shot through my body but all I could think about was protecting Alyssa.

"Shane, give her to me!" Rad shouted at me and held his hands out for her, I handed Alyssa over to him; she was crying but I knew she was safe and that's all that mattered, the bat struck me again and I let out a curse. I rolled over and got to my knees, kicking the guy who hit me in the groin. I looked back at Alyssa, she was back in her pram and a guy was coming up from behind her; gun in his hand.

"No!" I almost whispered making all the guys turn to face her, all of them stopped in shock as the guy got closer. I punched someone out of the way and headed for Alyssa. _**I had to save her!**_ She screeched making the guy with the gun pull the trigger, I screamed and tried to get to her but I felt someone hit me again. _**My little girl was gunna die right before my eyes! **_I couldn't move, why did I always freeze up in life or death situations? Lyssa was still screeching and then a force field appeared around her, I looked around me for Claire but then I realised it was her, she'd done it. The guy kept shooting but the bullets just rebounded, their expressions were priceless.

"What the hell is that?"

I ignored him and we all stepped forward, he lifted the gun towards us. I felt a strong wind blow across me and then there was Claire, standing directly behind the guy with the gun as he stepped backwards. I thought it was vamp Claire at first because of her speed but then I remembered that she was a witch who could probably use a spell to make her go that fast. Vamp Claire was there too but how? Why wasn't she burning?

"Stay the hell back or I'll shoot, I may not be able to kill the baby but I'll kill you; all of you"

His friends were a lot smarter than he was and they ran off.

"Looks like you're all alone" my Claire said as she tapped his shoulder making him scream

"I'm gunna kill you!" he said

"I'd like to see you try" she smiled he raised the gun and fired, I screamed her name but she was ok. Her hands were outstretched and the bullet was floating in the air

"How did you…"

"Magic" she whispered and laughed, she was so badass and that dress looked so sexy on her…_**snap out of it Shane! You're family's in danger!**_

She ran so fast that I didn't even see her and then she was at my side.

"I'm over here" she waved at him

"Or am I here?" another voice said, vamp Claire. I took this time to pull Alyssa from her pram, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"What the hell?" he asked and looked at the both of them

"I was at home having my best friends explain the argument they'd had with Shane when I heard Lyssa screeching, you see I will always know where she is; you can call it a special bond if you want. Anyway I heard everything that was happening here, how you said you'd kill me and my baby, well I've given you the chance and you failed, miserably if I might add. So…I think it's time for revenge don't you Claire?" she asked the vamp look alike

"I agree Claire, so what do you have in mind?" she asked and smiled

"I dunno maybe a bit of pain, what'd you think Shane?"

"I like that idea, that bastard has got to pay for trying to hurt my baby"

"You can't hurt me" he screamed at her

"Of really, well shall I try then?" my Claire said and raised her hands making the guy float in the air, she threw him into the wall and then shocked him; we watched as he screamed in agony. She stopped after about a minute, he was on the floor crying and as she stepped closer to him he cried.

"Now, if you ever attempt to hurt anyone I love; especially my little girl I will kill you and I will make it extremely painful"

He just looked at her

"Nod if that's a yes" she said to him which he did

"Now go before I change my mind and kill you now" he stood up immediately and turned to run

"Drop the gun first; we can't have you hurting anyone on your way home now can we" she said and waited for it to drop to the floor with a clatter, he ran off quickly, always looking behind him. She pulled Alyssa and me into a hug.

"Are you ok? No bullet wounds" she said and scanned my body for holes

"Isn't that my line?" I replied and laughed

"God I'm so happy you're both ok" she said and kissed me

"That's down to you and this one" I said and looked down at Alyssa who was sitting very happily in my arms. We stood there in the street in a passionate embrace until I heard Rad clear his throat.

"What the hell was that?" he asked

We looked at each other and then she nodded.

"Um…I think we need a beer"

"We need an explanation" he replied and pointed towards himself, Billy, John and Tom.

"I know but you're all gunna need a beer, what I have to tell you is…big stuff" I said

"We'll go back to my place" he answered before starting in the other direction, the other guys following him.

"Do you want me to go home and leave you guys to it?" Claire asked me

"No I'm gunna need you all there, make this more believable"

"That might be best"

I didn't put Lyssa back in her seat, I didn't want her away from me in case we were attacked again so I held her in my arms, Claire put her arm around my waist and I pushed the pram, following Rad back to his house.


	9. Chapter 9

Rad's Pov:

How the hell did she just do that? Claire was acting weird, different from her normal self, she was actually scary. What the fuck! They're two of her! Wait one was a vampire! I think someone needs to do some explaining. The baby was two days old and yet already so clever; she made some sort of shield around her as the bullet was fired. It bounced off! Ok now I'm really confused and her screeching like that isn't helping either! I looked at Shane who was now holding Alyssa in his arms, he gave me a smile that probably meant 'I know this is totally fucked up dude but what can ya do'

The two Claire's were circling this guy, if I were him I'd maybe be screaming right now and have a wet patch on my trousers and… I can't believe I just said that! I'm Rad, the guy people are scared of, the guy people would phone when they needed help dealing with someone and here I am saying that I'd wet myself!

"Looks like you're all alone" one of the Claire's said as tapped his shoulder making him scream, she was right, all his friends had run off and left him

"I'm gunna kill you!" he said

"I'd like to see you try" she smiled he raised the gun and fired, I heard Shane scream her name, I closed my eyes so I didn't have to see her die, but she was ok. Her hands were outstretched and the bullet was floating in the air

"How did you…" the guy with the gun asked

"Magic" she whispered and laughed, she ran so fast that I didn't even see her and then she was at Shane's side.

"I'm over here" she waved at him

"Or am I here?" another voice said, Claire number two.

"What the hell?" he asked and looked at the both of them

"I was at home having my best friends explain the argument they'd had with Shane when I heard Lyssa screeching, you see I will always know where she is; you can call it a special bond if you want. Anyway I heard everything that was happening here, how you said you'd kill me and my baby, well I've given you the chance and you failed, miserably if I might add. So…I think it's time for revenge don't you Claire?" she asked the look alike

"I agree Claire, so what do you have in mind?" she asked and smiled. They were both called Claire! Was I actually seeing this or was I hallucinating

"I dunno maybe a bit of pain, what'd you think Shane?"

"I like that idea, that bastard has got to pay for trying to hurt my baby" he said and I had to agree with them, I'd do exactly the same…even though all of this scared the shit out of me

"You can't hurt me" he screamed at her

"Of really, well shall I try then?" one of the Claire's said, I think the human one; Shane's wife. She raised her hands making the guy float in the air, she threw him into the wall and then shocked him; we watched as he screamed in agony. She stopped after about a minute, he was on the floor crying and as she stepped closer to him he cried.

"Now, if you ever attempt to hurt anyone I love; especially my little girl I will kill you and I will make it extremely painful"

He just looked at her

"Nod if that's a yes" she said to him which he did

"Now go before I change my mind and kill you now" he stood up immediately and turned to run

"Drop the gun first; we can't have you hurting anyone on your way home now can we" she said and waited for it to drop to the floor with a clatter, he ran off quickly, always looking behind him. She pulled Alyssa and Shane into a hug.

"Are you ok? No bullet wounds" she said and scanned his body for holes

"Isn't that my line?" he replied and laughed

"God I'm so happy you're both ok" she said and kissed him

"That's down to you and this one" he said and looked down at Alyssa who was sitting very happily in his arms. I cleared my throat in order for them to stop kissing. I really need and explanation and I'm gunna get one too, I wasn't leaving until I did.

"You need to do some explaining don't you?" I told them, they looked at each other; Claire nodded obviously giving him the go ahead.

"We're gunna need a beer" Shane said, I didn't want a bloody beer all I wanted…well needed was an explanation for all this crazy shit.

"Whatever, you can come back to my place and we'll talk there"

I turned, making my way back up the street to my house, Billy, Tom and John were walking beside me and Shane, Claire, the other Claire and Alyssa followed not far behind. I was starting to feel nervous, didn't even know what they were, why would I invite them into my home? Especially the vampire Claire, I couldn't quite work out which one I was more frightened of, it should be the vampire but I've known the other Claire, the human Claire for a few years now and I know she's a fighter; she'll do anything to protect her loved ones, and I mean anything. We all saw what she did to that guy, I understand why and everything, I'd probably do the same but for some reason I just got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Boy you couldn't stop me from coming into your house if I really wanted to come in" the vamp Claire said pulling me out my thoughts

"What? How? But the house has protections" I tried not to sound scared

"Honey I'm the oldest vampire in the world, I'm worse than the founder and far worse than Bishop, I'm not like your normal vamps as you could probably tell seeing as I'm walking in the sun" she laughed "No house protections could stop me"

"But…"

"Claire, stop it, even if that's the truth you'll be polite enough to wait until he invites you in" the other Claire said and they both stopped looking deep into each others eyes

"Don't tell me what to do!" she growled

"Do you really wanna go there? Remember what happened at the hospital" I saw vamp Claire flinch

"That's what I thought so you'll do what I say when my friends are concerned, understand?" human Claire asked making vamp Claire growl in response

Wow! She was so fricken awesome, I'd so date her; well that's if she wasn't married to one of my best friends, with a baby. I have to say she's already lost most of her baby fat, not all of it but hey…it's only been two days.

"Oh Shane you should be worried…" vamp Claire started

"Stay the fuck out of my bloody head!" I shouted at her making her laugh

I unlocked my front door and stepped over the threshold, the others following me in; vamp Claire was about to come in to but stopped and looked at me, the human Claire was also looking at me.

"You can come in" I regrettably said

"Why thank you" she said with fake enthusiasm

Billy, John, Tom and I all took a seat on one sofa and the two Claire's, Shane and Alyssa sat on the other. There was an awkward silence between us until Alyssa clapped her hands and laughed making us all smile.

"So…the explanation?" I asked curiously as I handed everyone a beer, I wasn't sure if the Claire's wanted a beer but I asked anyway.

"Do you want one?" I asked the human Claire, not giving a damn about the vampire Claire

"No thanks, I've got this one to look after and I can't be drunk" she smiled

I took my seat back on the sofa and waited for one of them to speak, Shane after a while cleared his throat and began.

"Well…um…this is gunna be hard to understand and a lot to take in but…what you saw…well um…what Claire and Alyssa are…" god spit it out man!

"We're witches" Claire cut in and all of us burst out laughing, I expected them to join in too but they just sat there looking at us with serious expressions on their faces.

"Wait…you're not joking"

"Nope, how else do you expect a force field to protect Alyssa or me to know what was happening, me stopping the bullet from killing me and sending that dick into the nearest wall?"

"Yeh but, there's no such thing as witches" I replied

"Yeh I didn't think so either until a few days ago but hey I didn't think vampires existed either but I'm sitting next to one aren't I" she said

"What about her? Why does she look like you?"

"She's my great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother x like a 1000 years, she looks like me; I don't know the answer to that one but all I know is she's a witch, she was one before she was changed and that's why she's one of the most powerful witches in the world, as she keeps reminding everyone. The reason she's here is because I'm in danger, Lyssa and I are needed for a sacrifice. They need our blood to allow vampires to walk in the sun"

"But she can walk in the sun" I pointed to vamp Claire

"I'm a witch so I have powers, one spell is all I needed to allow me to walk in the sun; I'm the only one who can"

"So why don't you just make them able to walk in the sun" I asked

"Because if I did that then you humans would never be safe, vampires would take over the world and kill everyone living person they could"

"But why would you care about that? You're a vampire"

"Because then we'd have no food"

"Ok…so how come you didn't use your powers all the other times you were attacked?"

"Because I didn't know I was a witch, the powers are hidden deep inside until you release them; my mum didn't want to admit what I was so she never told me about it. I however always felt different from others and there was one time when I was younger, I was angry at someone because they picked on me so I set their hair on fire; at the time I didn't realise it was me, I was six and I thought that witches only existed in books"

Jesus Christ! This can't be real, this doesn't make any sense.

"It's real" vamp Claire said

"I said stay the fuck out of my head you stupid cow!" I screamed at her and got to my feet

"Don't you dare speak to me like that boy"

"Don't go in my head then and don't tell me what to do in my own house!" I shouted back at her making her growl. She had got to her feet as well and was only centimetres away from me, her eyes were changing colour and the temperature around me was getting colder and I could see my breath. The next thing I'm down on my knees screaming in pain. My head was on fire, I don't know what was happening but it was like a thousand knives piercing my brain, my whole body quivered as the pain engulfed me.

"Stop" I whispered but she didn't

"Claire stop it now!" I heard human Claire cry and saw her stand up, she placed a hand on my temple and it was cool against my skin; so relaxing. The pain was leaving me and it was all because of her.

"How dare you get involved" vamp Claire snapped

"Don't tell me what to do, you're hurting my friends"

"You had no right to stop me"

"I had every right, now if you wanna hurt someone, hurt me at least I can defend myself against you" she yelled at her

"Claire…" Shane started

"It's fine babe, so you wanna fight me?" she asked the other witch who simply nodded

Claire handed Shane Alyssa, gave him a quick kiss and then faced Claire again.

"You sure you want to do this granddaughter, you have no book to look through"

"Yeh I hardly used the book when we were at the abandoned hospital but I beat you there didn't I?" she smirked

What book where they on about?

"I think we should go outside, we don't want to destroy your friend's house now do we?" vamp Claire said

Then human Claire nodded and they stepped outside into the garden. I looked at Shane who had a worried expression on his face, Alyssa was starting to whimper in his arms; maybe she did understand what was going on. Shane stood up and followed them outside. I nudged the guys and we joined them.

"Shane take Lyssa back inside I don't want her seeing this" Claire said

"But…"

"Please Shane" he nodded and he gave me a weak smile as he passed us on the way back into the house.

'Shhh baby, mamma's gunna be fine; daddy's just gunna be outside' I heard him say to her before coming back out into the sunlight. We all stood around watching as the two Claire's were about to fight.

"Go on Claire, you can go first; I've been doing magic a lot longer than you have" vamp Claire bragged

"Are you sure? You said that last time and I whipped your ass" go human Claire!

"Positive" she replied very confidently

"Fine"

Claire raised her hands and the wind started howling, Oh my god is that a tornado? No it can't be, she can't make them can she? It was coming closer and gaining more power as it did. She threw her hands in the vampires direction almost as if she were passing something to her and the huge wall of wind swallowed her up and spat her back out. She went straight into my house side wall with so much force that I expected there to be a hole from where her body made contact with it but fortunately it didn't. The vamp struggled to her feet, that was the first I'd ever seen happen to a vampire, just as she was about to push up from the floor Claire created a ring of fire around her. I was surprised she wasn't burning; I thought fire was deadly to vampires? She screamed as some of her hand caught on fire, I thought the rest of her would go up in flames too but then I saw her icy lips moving and the flames were replaced with water. As she tried to use a spell against CC (Claire Collins) CC flew up in the air and was twirling so fast that she was blur. She looked like an angel; however she also looked like a devil. She landed very elegantly on the ground and looked at the vamp, their eyes never left each other as they circled one another very predatorily. That's when vamp Claire struck, CC's screams rang in my ears and the look on Shane's face was a mix between anger and heartbreak. She was on the floor…screaming; no that wasn't the right word to use for the noise she was making, it was far worse than.

"By the spirits light

On this night

I call to thee

To give thy all your might

By the power of three

I conjure onto thee

To torture all those

Who have hurt me"

Vamp Claire bellowed making CC's body twist and jerk in every direction. Shane ran over to her and dropped to his knees beside her. He didn't know what to do but he pulled her close to his chest, her body still moving uncontrollably.

"Stop it now!" Shane shouted

But the vampire didn't

"Sana!" human Claire shrieked and then we saw her body relax against Shane's. Vamp Claire was about to do another spell but CC jumped up and put out her hands up.

"Oh so I won did I? Have you had enough?" she sniggered

"I could beat you with my eyes closed" CC bellowed

"Come on then" and she raised her hands and CC froze, it wasn't because of vamp Claire but something else

"I said stop!" she roared "Alyssa" she whispered and turned around to go back to the house but vamp Claire mumbled something and she couldn't move.

"What the fuck! Alyssa needs me, she's in trouble" she cried making everyone stop, the next thing I know both Claire's are whizzing past me back in the house, we all went after them; Shane taking the lead. When we reached the living room both Claire's were in protective crouches, but where was Alyssa? I scanned the room and there she was, crying in the arms of a middle aged man. Shane tried to get to her but I dragged him back, like he was going to help.

"Give me my baby" Claire muttered

"Oh but we've only just met"

"I don't give a shit, give her to me"

"Aren't you and your grandmother so alike, shame I'm going to kill you; you and your gorgeous baby" he chuckled

She looked at vamp Claire for help, the vamp raised her hands in attempt to zap the man but just as it was about to hit him he put Alyssa in between him and the magic. She screeched loudly, her body twisting in his arms. Shane and Claire screamed and Claire dived for the vampire. She pulled the screaming baby into her arms and closed her eyes, she opened her palm and then said

"'Make silver dust come right to me, so mote it be" a huge pile of silver dust appeared and then she shoved it down his throat making him howl, coughing uncontrollably trying to get rid of the silver.

"You touch my baby and you'll die" she whispered so I only just heard her.

"I will kill you, all of you; you'd better watch your backs" he chocked out of his burning throat and disappeared


	10. Chapter 10

Claire's Pov:

I watched as the vampire ran away, my little girl was still screaming; making my insides burn with fury. I wanted to go after him and rip him limb from limb, no one messes with my family and gets away with it; and no one, and I repeat no one lays a finger on my baby girl without suffering the consequences.

"Claire he's not worth it" my great grandmother times however many years whispered to me

"Oh trust me, it's definitely worth it!" I growled back

My whole body was shaking in anger, blackness was taking over my vision; I had read in the spell book that if a witch was in so much pain and he or she was filled with so much anger that pure evil takes them over, they can't control their actions; they're deadly.

"Claire?" I heard Shane whisper. My head snapped round to face him, he was holding our tear streaked little girl in his arms, her little head tucked under his chin, and her face buried against his chest. I needed her in my arms, I needed them both; they were the only people who could bring me back. Without them, I'm lethal, without their help I could really hurt someone…I could kill anyone who so much as looked at me the wrong way right now.

"Stay back Shane!" I growled

"Claire, what's wrong? Tell me, I want to help" he chocked out, keeping Lyssa's face against his chest so she wouldn't have to see me.

"I can't control it Shane! Stay back, I need to go" I hissed before the anger was unleashed from my body. Shane flinched and stepped backwards towards to cowering guys.

"Claire, look at me!" vamp grandmother said "You need to calm down, you can't let it overtake you; it will destroy you! Fight, god damn it!"

"I can't you fucking cow!" I snarled

"Shane, you need to take the guys and Lyssa outside now!" she said in a calm voice

"But why? What's wrong with her?"

"I'll explain later just do as you're told!" she replied louder this time

"Don't go anywhere" I cut it

"Claire baby, can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked

"I want him dead, I want to rip him to shreds…he has to die for hurting our baby and I can't control it, it's like there's something evil inside me begging to come out…begging for me to kill and all I want to do is find him and make him my target"

"Shhh, it's going to be ok" he whispered and stepped closer to me

"No Shane, don't, I can't have you both at risk, please just stay back…at least until I'm myself again"

"You won't hurt me, I know you won't; you're stronger than this, you can fight it…I know you can" and before I could tell him to stop, his arms were already around my shoulders, pulling me into his chest just like he'd done with Alyssa. I heard vamp Claire draw in a huge breath, I looked up and met her eyes, she was in fighting position; ready to pounce in case I snapped. I could feel my body relax, getting back to normal but the evil was still in there…it was just dormant. Lyssa placed her chubby hand on my cheek and a wave of love coursed through me, a bright light appeared before my eyes, blinding me; it was the kind you'd dream about when you were in heaven…and then it was gone. I pulled her out of Shane's arms and cradled her in mine; she was only two days old and already so clever. I walked over to the sofa with her still in my arms, Shane following behind us, and sat down; I sang to her until she was sound asleep in my arms. I was leaning against Shane, he had his arms wrapped around us and I was listening to his breathing.

"Claire" vamp grandma said

"Uh huh?" I replied lazily, all that magic had really tired me out

"We need to discuss what's going to happen; we should really get back home"

"Yeh, I want Lyssa safe in her bed, our house is well protected and besides I really need a shower"

"Oh we won't mind you having one here" Billy whispered to the guys, obviously not realising I wouldn't hear

"Thanks for the offer Billy but I'm a married woman with a lot of baby weight to shift, I don't think you'll really want to see me in the shower"

"Trust me you don't look that bad" he replied, his face bright red making me laugh

"Hands of my wife buddy" Shane loudly whispered in their direction, not wanting to wake Lyssa.

"Aww don't worry babe you're the only guy I have my eyes on" I said and pulled his lips to mine, electricity flowed through my body but it was the nice kind; not like the stuff I used on vamp grandma the other day. Someone cleared their throat.

"I think we should keep it PG 13 with a baby in the room" Rad said and smirked making Shane flip him off.

"Whatever we'd better get going" I said and stood up slowly not wanting to wake up my angel

"See you later boys, sorry for putting all this crazy shit on you, we didn't mean to get you guys involved" Shane said

"No problem, it's good to know one of our good friends can kick vamp asses, it could come in handy on a night out" he laughed. What he had just said made me realise something.

"You need to come with us, to our place!" I almost shouted making them all look at me

"Why?" Rad asked

"Because he's seen you all, he's been in your house, it's no longer safe. He might come back and use you guys to get to us and I can't have that. Please just come back to ours, its safe; I've put protections around the house and I'm also trying to charm some jewellery that will also keep you safe. Just please?"

"Yes I agree, he could try this; he's the type of coward to do that" grandma backed me up. They all nodded. I looked outside and it was already dark, I hadn't even realised we'd been gone that long; I bet everyone was worried; we hadn't phoned to tell them what's happening like we promised. Vamp Claire and I decided it wasn't safe to walk so I made the portal back to the glass house and sent them all through. Vamp Claire going first followed by the guys, then Shane and Alyssa and then finally me. When I reached the other side everyone was watching me, they all looked very worried. My mum came running straight towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"God, I've been so worried, I thought something had happened to you!" she cried

"It did, they're here and we need to move fast"


	11. Chapter 11

Claire's Pov:

Shane and I placed our sleeping angel in her crib and watched her sleep; she was the most beautiful baby I've ever seen.

"Shane?" I whispered so I didn't wake Alyssa

"Huh?" he replied still transfixed on our baby girl

"Why does all the bad stuff always happen to us? Won't we ever be able to live a happy, safe life?"

"It's not all bad, we're married, in love and have a beautiful baby girl"

"Who's being chased by historic vampires so they can use her for a sacrifice"

"But that won't happen"

"And how'd you know? So much bad stuff has happened to us, why wouldn't something bad happen now? I mean my brother and sister were murdered so was your mum and sister, I was abused as a child and I've been attacked and hospitalised so many times, I then find out I'm a witch just as my life's finally going well" I can feel the tears building up as I turn to face Shane. He pulls me into his chest and strokes my hair.

"It's because you're a badass witch that I know nothing will happen to our baby"

"But how can you be sure, I've only just found out and started to use my powers; what makes you think I can take on a bunch of prehistoric vampires?"

"Because like your vamp twin said, you're already better than her; I can see what you can to and its crazy, I know with you fighting we'll be safe, because I believe in you" he smiled pulling my face towards his. The kiss started of soft and just as he was about to pull away I wrapped my hands in his hair pulling him as close to me as possible, I could feel him smiling against my mouth and that just made me want him more. I moaned in ecstasy as I felt his body against mine, I would've ripped his clothes of right there but I remembered that we were Alyssa's room, reluctantly I pulled away from him and pouted making him laugh. I covered his mouth with my hand to stop him from waking up Alyssa.

"Shhh we've only just got her to sleep we don't want to wake her" I whispered, dropped my hand from his mouth after he'd licked it and led him to the bedroom. I pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him smiling seductively. I knew this was probably one of the worst times to have sex but I felt like I needed to be close to him.

"Claire, as much as it pains me to say this; we really can't be doing this now, not with everyone downstairs waiting for us so we can come up with a plan" I sighed and got off of him

"Fine but you owe me" I said sexily

"Definitely" he replied and kissed me again. We both stood up and straightened out our crinkled clothes before making our way downstairs to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"And where have you two been?" Michael asked with a smirk on his face; obviously because he heard what we were about to do

"Talking" I replied

"Really? Not what it sounded like? We vamps have amazing hearing"

"Yeh and us withes have amazing powers so if you don't shut the hell up I'll show you just what I can do with those powers" I replied with an evil smile on my face, Michael's smirk dropped from his pale, angel like face and he went silent; just like the rest of them, Shane not included as he was pissing himself with laughter.

"You wouldn't?"

"You wanna find out?"

"Err…no"

"Good, then if I were you I'd keep quiet about my sex life…and shut up too Myrnin, whatever smartass comment you have; keep it to yourself" I said just as Myrnin was about to make a comment

"But…" he started but couldn't continue as I sent a fireball at him

"I said keep it to yourself" I almost growled as I watched him scream in pain as the fire singed his skin "Next time, there'll be more" I promised

Shane was laughing even more now but sobered up when his dad spoke "Always knew she was the right choice for you, even back then at 16 years old I knew she was badass" he chuckled to himself, Shane's body stiffened behind me.

"Yeh well, I don't care what your opinion of her is, in fact I don't even know why you're here; I sure as hell don't want you anywhere near my family, with what you did to yours. I could end up finding Alyssa bruised from you losing your temper, I mean you did it enough times to me" Shane hissed, in seconds Frank had Shane by the neck, up against the wall; his fangs extremely close to his neck

"I would never hurt a hair on her head" he snarled

"Really? Why is that? You hit me and you hit Lyssa, so why not my daughter?" Shane choked out

"I've changed; I'm not that man anymore"

"No because you're not even a man anymore, you're just a blood sucking leach whose realised he's lost everyone that once loved him and is trying to recover some kind of relationship with them so he doesn't have to spend all of eternity alone!" Shane growled as best that he could with Frank's hand around his throat. Frank was about the say something when I cut him off.

"Leave him alone" I said coldly

"He needs to learn how to respect his elders" Frank replied

"I said leave him alone before I make you" I said loudly but he didn't even blink

"Yeh Frank, leave; I don't want you here you worthless piece of…" he raised his hand above his head ready to punch Shane but I intervened before he could. With speed I didn't know I possessed and strength I didn't know was humanly possible I grabbed his large fist in my small one and squeezed as hard as possible, listening to his screams as the bones shattered.

"I said leave. Him. Alone!" I snarled and threw him across the room

"You want to hit someone, go find a vamp that has similar strength to you and not my husband because if I ever find you with your fist raised to anyone else I love I will rip you to shreds and feed your body parts to the first dog I see; do I make myself clear?" I asked but he didn't reply, just stared at me with those cold brown eyes.

"I said do I make myself clear?" I repeated again, using my magic to cause him pain.

"Yes" he panted as I stopped the electricity I had passing through his un-dead body

"Good, now get up; and cool off" I replied, watching as he rose from the floor and sprinted to the back garden. Once he was gone I turned to face Shane, pulling him into my arms and holding him tightly.

"That was awesome" he croaked

"Don't be so stupid next time" I whispered, pulling his lips to mine and placing a hand on his bruised neck, he winced at my touch; I held onto his neck and gently massaged it with my fingers, using my magic to heal the forming bruises making him gasp.

"Thank you" he muttered and kissed me again

"No one messes with my family and gets away with it" I mumbled against his mouth


	12. Chapter 12

Claire's Pov:

Everyone had decided that after tonight's events we wouldn't do any planning, so Shane and I headed upstairs to finish what we started earlier. I eagerly pushed him into the bedroom, not wanting to be separated from him; I pointed my finger towards our bedroom door, using my magic to lock it. I gently pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, I could feel his hardness against my thigh making me moan loudly; using my newly found strength I ripped open his shirt with my hands and trailed kisses from his neck down to his pant line.

"God Claire you're such a tease" he growled

"Yeh well, you wouldn't have sex with me in my later stages of pregnancy; no matter how many times I was sexually frustrated so I wanna see how you like it" I mumbled against his toned chest. His eyes were closed so I took this chance to slip one hand into his boxers, I instantly felt his whole body tense up; especially his manhood. His eyes flew open, pleading me to stop the torture; but that just made me smile evilly. I grabbed him, making him moan with pleasure.

"Claire, please; I need…"

"Shhh, patience baby" I replied and laughed when he groaned

My hand never leaving his pants, I made my way up his body; making sure to rub myself against him. My mouth found his, I slipped my tongue into his mouth and we battled for leadership.

"Claire, I need you!" Shane almost shouted before flipping us over so he was on top of me. His head hovered above mine, just as I thought he was about to kiss me I felt two of his fingers inside me; it was bliss.

"Shane…harder…more…God! I need you" I moaned in ecstasy as I tried to grab his pants.

"Ah ah ah, I'm in charge; lets see how you like being teased" he whispered wickedly

"Shane…please?" I asked seductively, batting my eyelashes hoping to persuade him; unfortunately it didn't work

"Sorry babe, but that's not gunna work on me" he laughed

"I could always make you, I mean, I'm getting quite good at using magic now and I'm sure I could find a controlling spell to use, we both no that my mouth can do some pretty amazing things" I whispered in his ear making him gulp; he caved. My hands journeyed down towards his jean, I quickly pulled the button open and yanked his trousers down while he made a start on my knickers; leaving his hands to linger for a while making me incredibly wet. Just as he was about to plunge into me he stopped and pulled away.

"Shit, I forgot to buy protection!" he cursed

"What! You've got to be kidding me, you get me all worked up to tell me we have no protection" I whined, I was so looking forward to it

"It's been really busy these past couple of days so I haven't had a chance to buy any" just as I was about to say something he cut me off "But I did managed to steal some of Michael's" he grinned and I smiled with him. In a matter of seconds our clothes were on the floor and Shane was inside me, I've waited months for this; you can't even imagine how desperately I needed him. My nails dug into his back when he thrust harder, covered in sweat we reached our climax together, he pulled out and collapsed next to me panting, this was definitely the best work out I've ever had. He pulled me into his side and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you" he mumbled as he kissed me neck

"I love you too" I replied before falling asleep in my husband's arms.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, his side was cold which told me he'd been up for a while; he'd probably gone to feed Lyssa. I climbed out of bed, pulled on my pyjamas and headed towards the stairs where I was met with laughter. I peered over the banister to see Shane sitting on the sofa pulling faces at Lyssa making her laugh, the big smile on both their faces melted my heart; the others were sitting around the room laughing too. I used my new speed to run down the stairs so quick that not even the vamps could see me and put my arms around Shane's neck, grabbing him in a choke hold making him jump.

"Morning hubby!" I whispered in his ear before kissing his neck

"God Claire, don't scare me like that"

"Well then don't leave me in bed alone, you know I don't like waking up to an empty bed" I whined

"I'm sorry, but this little lady was hungry" he replied whilst kissing both of Lyssa's cheeks

"Yep, she's definitely Shane Collins' daughter" Rad laughed

"And there's nothing wrong with that" Shane said proudly

"No there's not" I smirked and pulled him into a kiss, my arms wrapping behind his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"Whoa! Keep it pg, baby in the room!" Eve laughed

"Has she had her milk?" I asked

"Yep, she's been fed, burped and changed"

"Perfect, have you guys eaten?" I asked

"No" they all said at the same time

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Bacon!" "Eggs" Sausages!" "Pancakes!" "Toast" "Full English" everyone yelled at once making it hard to work out who wanted what.

"Right, err…Claire is there any spell I could possibly perform to make all that food appear?" I asked lazily making her smile

"There's a spell for almost everything"

"Really?" I asked curiously "Like what?"

"Like for money or beauty or weight loss…" she said the last one knowing that I really wanted to lose weight

"Cool…you'll have to show me how to do some, I really need to shift this baby weight" I frowned squeezing my stomach

"Of course, but first I'll teach you a basic food spell; its very simple so I'm sure you'll get the hang of it really easily. All you have to say is 'victum apparent' and picture the food you want" she said, well that sounds easy I thought to myself. I repeated the words loudly picturing beans, eggs, sausages, toast, cereal, bacon, hash browns, orange juice and mushrooms. Before opening my eyes I heard a number of gasps fill the room; my eyes snapped open quickly, thinking that I'd said the wrong thing and I'd made something else appear but in front of me stood a pile of food that was big enough to feed a small army; definitely too much for all of us to eat.

"Well, err….I've never seen this much food appear before" vamp me laughed

"Yeh…anyway guys, dig in; there's definitely enough for everyone" I smiled, not having to wait long before everyone was sitting around our kitchen table scoffing their faces like there was no tomorrow. In a bout 5 minutes everyone had finished, we all headed into the living room to talk about our plan. I held Alyssa on my lap whilst snuggling into Shane's chest, he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around both Alyssa and I. I wasn't really paying attention to what was being said, which I really should've been doing because I really needed to know this stuff but I was consumed in my baby girl, she sat in my arms smiling and laughing; kicking her tiny little legs. Something vamp Claire said caught my attention.

"The leader, Albion, I think his name is, has many talents, which he may use to trap you. He enjoys slowly torturing you, it will usually be small things; he'll try and turn you against one another so you're easier to destroy. His favourite is making you dream"

"That's not that bad, I mean what's bad about dreams?" Rad asked

"He searches your mind for you're greatest fear or your worst experience and he changes it, making you re-live it over and over again until you believe what he wants. For example, Claire's brother and sister were murdered when she was 8 years old and she saw the whole thing didn't you?"

"Why are you bringing Tiff and Tom into this? They have nothing to do with it so don't use them!" I shouted getting really angry, how dare she use them as an example!

"I don't mean to make you upset but if you want you're friends and family to be ok then they need to know what he's capable of! She said, just as I was about to reply Shane kissed my head and whispered calming words in my ear.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying; if he got into Claire's dreams he would most likely use this experience, even though there are so many to choose from. He would twist it for example by having Claire shoot them or by having Shane do it because he knows that it would hurt you. If he got into Shane's he'd most likely use the death of his sister" I felt Shane tense beside me, losing our family was a touchy subject for both of us; I looked at him his fists were clenched and his eyes were filled with anger. "He would most likely make it look like Claire had set the fire, to make you hate her"

"But Claire wasn't even in Morganville at the time, and I know she didn't do it; Monica did"

"Yes but he'll change that, he'll repeat the dream over and over again until you start to believe it" she finished, everyone was sitting in silence, each of us thinking about our worst experiences, me, I had loads of them; none of which I'd like to re-live.

"Ok, what else? We need to know everything if we're going to beat this bastard" I said watching everyone nod in agreement.

"He has very strong compulsion, a lot stronger than any other vampire; with the whisper of one word he could have to jumping off a cliff to your death. He's very strong and can survive a silver stake to the heart, the mistake I made many years ago. Unfortunately the only method of killing him involves being extremely close and having to cut off his head and burn the body, he's very strong and with the power to throw you off him with his mind; it makes it very hard. He also won't be alone, he'll have many other vampires around the same age and younger, there's also a possibility that he'll have witches and other creatures working with him"

"Well" I started "Now we know what we're working with, let's get practising" and I stood up, taking Alyssa from Shane's arms and placing her in her playpen I then made my way over to the book and began looking for ways to stop this guy.


	13. Chapter 13

Claire's Pov:

The last two weeks have been good, there have been no attacks and we've spent the entire time looking for ways to kill these bastards and are now ready for battle. Unfortunately it didn't last, I was woken from my sleep at 2am, at first I thought it was my baby girl crying for me but when I opened my eyes I saw Shane screaming in the bed next to me, his body squirming uncontrollably and his face covered in sweat. My heart stopped, as I saw my husband crying; I'd never seen Shane so scared and vulnerable before, he hated showing emotion and I was the only person to witness it but even still he made sure he kept it bottled up. He didn't want to worry me; he thought that he could never be upset because he had to protect me and not the other way round. I shook his shoulder but he kept screaming, whatever this nightmare was it must've been really bad because I couldn't wake him, just as I was about to try again I heard him whisper 'Alyssa, I'm sorry please…no…I'm sorry…Claire, what are you…no…you killed…'. As soon as those words came out of his mouth I knew it was Albion and with what I'd just heard it was going to get worse. I tried waking him again but there was no use, the only thing I could do was use my magic; something I never wanted to use on Shane. I zapped him with a bit of electricity, not enough to hurt him or kill him but enough to hopefully shock him out of this dream…it worked.

"Claire! What…where? Oh god Alyssa…" he cried, I pulled him into me and he clung on for dear life

"Claire, I saw her again…she died and…and you were there and you…you lit the match…he…he got to me, Albion got to me, I don't want to see it again Claire, please don't let it happen to me again; please don't let me fall asleep"

"Shhh don't worry you're safe, I won't let it happen; just sleep baby, I'm here, shhh…"

I rocked him backwards and forwards and kissed his forehead. Just as I settled him down the bedroom door opened and in came Michael ruffling his hair.

"Is err…everything ok in here?" he asked worriedly

"Yeh, Albion got to him, he had a dream about Alyssa"

"Yeh, I heard most of it; it must've been really bad because I've never heard Shane like that before"

"Yeh, me neither; I'm scared Michael, if he can do this to Shane imagine what he could do to me or Eve or even Alyssa, we're not as strong as you guys" I whispered so that I wouldn't wake Shane

"Hey you are one of the strongest people I've ever met, I think even stronger than Shane and I know you can handle it"

"That's not true Michael, I don't think I'd be able to handle it and even if there's a small chance I can what about Alyssa, what if he tries to get into her dreams; I don't think I'd be able to see my baby go through that Michael, I just can't" I finished, I was worked up now and I had tears dripping from my flustered face. Michael ran vampire speed over to me; I wasn't as freaked out as I used to be because I was faster.

"Shhh don't cry Claire, we'll figure it all out tomorrow, we'll find some protective spells and you or Vampitch can perform them to protect them, ok?"

"Ok" I replied

"Good, now you get some sleep ok? And stop worrying?"

"Ok"

"Night CB"

"Night Michael" I replied, he kissed my forehead and wiped away my tears before leaving the room. As soon as the door was closed I looked over at Shane who was still holding onto but this time he was fast asleep. I lay next to him and wrapped my arms around his chest and closed my eyes.

The second time I woke was to Lyssa's crying, I bounded out of bed and sprinted witch speed to her bedroom, I had been going so fast that I pushed Shane out of the bed and he landed on the floor with a thud, I couldn't stop to apologise because I had to help my baby.

"Hey Claire what was that for?" I heard him but didn't reply, I was too busy looking at Lyssa to see if there were any signs of her being dream tortured.

"Claire? Babe what's wrong?" he asked as he came into the nursery, Lyssa was now in my arms, pressed tightly against my chest.

"I woke up and she was crying and I...I thought she was having a nightmare like you"

"Oh god Claire, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said looking guilty

"No, don't say that Shane I'm your wife, I should be helping you just as much as you help me, I'm glad I could help you this morning, honestly I am; I want you to be able to tell me anything and not have to worry about protecting me all the time because you need protecting too"

"Ok"

"Promise me, promise me that you'll tell me whenever you're scared or worried or anything; please Shane"

"I promise babe but only if you do the same"

"I promise too" I smiled at him and then pulled him in for a kiss

Shane was sitting on the bed watching whilst I changed Lyssa's nappy.

"Claire…"

"Yes?"

"I miss them" he whispered with so much pain in his voice, I didn't need to be told who he was talking about.

"I know babe, I miss Tiff and Tom, so I know how you feel; I just wish there was something I could do to make the pain stop" I replied taking his hand

"I want them back Claire, I'd do anything, give up anything to have them back because they mean the world to me, they're my family and family is the most important thing in my life" my heart broke when he said that, he'd give up me and Lyssa to have his mother and sister back, I suddenly felt empty. I just nodded at him and went back to changing Lyssa. _I can't believe it, after everything we'd been through he'd be willing to give us up for his family! Who was I kidding, why would I be important to him? I'm just a skinny science nerd who causes loads of problems, why would I be more important than his mother and sister? If that's how he really feels then I'll give him what he wants._

"Claire, where are you going?"

"To feed Lyssa, you can go have a shower if you want; I'll see you downstairs"

"Ok" he said, gave me a kiss and walked out of the room and to the bathroom. As soon as I heard the bathroom door close I sunk to my knees and cried my heart out, holding my baby close to my chest. After 5 minutes of me crying Lyssa started to moan so I tried my face and headed downstairs to make her a bottle. Fortunately the only person that was up was Claire so I decided to take my chance.

"Claire, I need to ask you something" I said

"Ok ask away" she replied in a bored voice not looking up from her magazine

"I need to know how to bring people back from the dead" I mumbled quickly but with her mixed vampire, witch abilities; she heard me.


	14. Chapter 14

Claire's Pov:

"Why?"

"I thought that would be obvious!" I sneered "I wanna bring a person back to life!" I glared at her. Was she trying to piss me off?

"Claire, bringing someone back to life is extremely dangerous and it can kill you; I nearly died when I brought you back to life and you were just a baby"

"I don't care if it's dangerous; I want you to tell me how to bring someone back to life!"

"Who?"

What?"

"Who do you want to bring back to life?"

"Alyssa, Shane's mum, Tiff and Tom"

"You can't be serious!" she almost shrieked "Bringing one person back to life is bad enough but four people! It's impossible! I'm sorry but no, I'm not going to tell you how to do it because there's too much at stake"

"How?"

"Claire, have you not been listening these past few weeks? We've been fighting and practising for months now; there's going to be a sacrifice, we need you to help fight; especially with the amount of power you have"

"But…"

"No! the answer's no, if I were you I'd forget about this crazy idea, so Shane wants his family back he can't have them back!"

"But he might be able to"

"No he won't end of discussion, I'm going to bed now because I don't want to argue with you anymore and if I were you, I'd forget everything we've just spoken about" and she walked away. There was no way I was going to give up this easily; I'm going to find that spell with or without her help! Once I'd fed Lyssa her bottle I placed her on her play mat whilst I went to the book to find the spell. Hopefully if I just say the name of the spell it will appear to me, that's if vamp Claire hasn't already moved it.

"Life spell" I whispered but the pages didn't move, "Resurrection spell" I tried but nothing happened, after 6 more failed attempts I was about ready to give up but then I remembered something vamp Claire had said to me; 'Most of the spells are in Latin'. I was a bit rusty with my Latin so it took me a while to remember what some of the translations were but then I tried saying "Resurrectionem" and a small, but powerful wind surrounded me and the book. The page flipped open to the spell, I was filled with both happiness and fear; was I ready to do this? After everything I've been through, was I ready to just sacrifice myself; especially when I've been trying so hard to prevent my sacrifice? _Stop being selfish! _A voice in my head screamed_ you've had you're second chance, as well as many others! Now it's time to put other's first, think about Shane and frank and how much they must want their family back! Or how much you're mum and dad miss Tiff and Tom! Alyssa has a right to know her grandmother, aunties and uncle so stop being selfish! _That was it, everything was decided, I was going to do this; even if it killed me. I looked over to where my angel was laying, she had a brilliant smile on her chubby face and she was kicking her little legs, my heart ached knowing that there was a 99.9% chance that I'd never see her again, that I'd never see her grow into the beautiful woman I know she'll be. I turned my eyes away from her, knowing that if I looked at her any longer I'd change my mind. I sat down on the sofa with my notepad and I wrote letters to my friends and family.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_By the time you're reading this I will most likely be dead…I know it sounds bad but you'll have Tiff and Tom back, two for the price of one seems like a great deal to me! I know, not exactly the time to be joking! I know how much you love them mum and how much you're missing them; you too dad. That is why I'm doing this…well partly the reason. It was my fault they were killed and so now its my turn to put things right, I know you blame me mum and even though I hate the fact that you never loved me as much as them…I forgive you. Dad, thank you for being on my side and loving me the way you have, I'll never be grateful enough for how protective you were about me. I just have one thing to ask you…help Shane, he's going to need all the help he can get even though he'll have his mum and sister back, I need you to help him raise Alyssa so that she'll become a wonderful woman._

_All my love_

_Claire xx_

Tears had smudged some of the ink, my breathing had increased and my vision blurry. I moved on to Eve and Michael's letter

_Yo Eve and Michael!_

_When you read this…I'll be dead, and Eve before you start calling me a stupid bitch; I have my reasons. I'm doing something I should've done the first time I found out it was possible, I'm going to fix the mistakes I made. I know everyone keeps telling me that it wasn't my fault that the sick motherfucker raped and beat me and in some ways I agree, yeh I could've been stronger but I was only 8! And even though I've been told that my whole life, I've never and never will believe it; in my eyes if I hadn't told then they wouldn't be dead! I'm going to miss you guys so god damn much, Eve and her sarcastic comments and over dramatic actions and Michael with his angelic voice and his over protective big brother role. Even thought I had my brother and sister stolen from me, I feel like you're my family; I know no one can replace Tiff and Tom but you two are very close seconds ;) I need you to look after Shane and make sure he doesn't mope around for weeks; I need you to help him look after Alyssa and force him to move on! _

_Love you always_

_From your CB xx_

More tears spilled over the edge and I finished writing their letter, I had to hurry with the others before anyone woke up.

_Dear Myrnin, Amelie, Oliver, Frank and Claire,_

_Myrnin, thanks for teaching me everything you know and not eating me! I appreciate it a lot, but most of all, I thank you for being like and over protective father to me when mine was sick!_

_Amelie, thanks for keeping me alive after all these dangerous years, thanks for giving me the opportunity to learn what I have and for protecting my family. I know this is cheeky of me to ask but even though I'm not there to offer my services I would be very grateful if you could watch over the others for me and ensure that Alyssa has a safe upbringing._

_Ollipop! Yeh I'm gunna be dead when you read this so I don't care if this name pisses you off! I suppose I'll have to thank you for those very, very, very rare times you've been nice to me and actually prevented my death instead of causing it, but I swear to god or whoever the hell you believe in that if you ever hurt any of my family or friends I will come back from wherever the hell I end up and I will KILL you! Bye…_

_Frank, I'm bringing back your wife and daughter so you better not mess it up this time! I'll be watching you so if I see you hurting Shane or anyone in this family, then I personally see to it, just like I will with Ollipop, and will kill you! Shane doesn't need anymore shit from you, you've given him enough for everyone. I'm warning you now._

_Claire, I understand why you wouldn't help me; but I don't care what happens to me, just what my family feel and I'll do anything to make them happy and that's why when I heard Shane have that nightmare and when he told me that he missed them I knew I had to bring them back. thank you for everything and now I'm dead they can't do the sacrifice, you can get back to your life, thanks for everything; and if you choose to stay I'd be extremely thankful if you would look over and protect the ones I love._

_Love Claire x_

I decided, that before I wrote Shane letter I'd write to Alyssa and those I was going to bring back.

_Dear Tiffany, Tom, Molly and Alyssa,_

_If you're reading this, you're probably wondering what the hell you're doing alive again. Well Tiff and Tom, it's me Claire and I am a witch can you believe it! Anyway, I brought you back to life because you didn't deserve to die, it wasn't you who told and so you didn't deserve to be shot and that's why I'm fixing things. I want you to know that I'm incredibly sorry for your deaths and I've wished that from the moment I woke up from that coma at eight years old that I had died that night instead of you. The whole in my heart from your deaths has never been filled, I ached for you and I cried myself to sleep for years after you died, at some point in my life I did resent you for the fact that mum never loved me as much as you and when you died, that feeling increased because she hated me; I took away her favourite people and today I'm giving them back. I just want to let you know that I forgive you because know I know you can't help you're feelings and it wasn't your fault that she loved you more. Molly and Alyssa, you're probably even more confused because if you see me before I die then you're not gunna know who I am. Even though I never met you Shane's told me a lot about you and even though I never got to meet you mum and sister I hope you'll be happy again. If this is still confusing you then I'll make things more clear, I'm Shane's wife and the mother of his child. I love your son very much and our daughter too, this is going to be hard on him but I know having you back in his life will ease the pain so please look after him._

_Love Claire xx_

Now was time to write to my angel.

_Dear Alyssa Rose Collins, _

_If you're reading this, then your father has probably given this to you and you're now 12 years old…or if you're anything like your father's daughter and are nosey you'll be younger. I'm sorry that I never got to be in your life, to help you when you're in trouble or to rock you to sleep when you had nightmares but I'm certain that your father has done an excellent job in raising you. I know you probably hate me for leaving you but I had to do it, not only did it give your father his mother and sister back but it also brought my brother and sister back, I had to make my family happy; I couldn't take seeing them so hurt and my mother hated me because of what happened. I'm not going to go into my past with you because I know you're still too young but maybe when you're older your father will tell you. When he does I hope you'll understand why I did what I did. If you don't already know, you're a witch; if you every get angry over small things or you find yourself doing crazy things like setting a classmate on fire (like I did) then that's why. I come from a family of witches but unlike you I found out a couple of days after you were born. You have to be careful with your powers and tell only close ones about them because people may be after you, another reason I did what I did, there's a sacrifice that people want to happen and they needed both you and I, but I couldn't let that happen and hopefully in me dying that never happened. I know this is all going to sound so strange and so if I were you I'd speak to your father. If you have any boy troubles speak to your aunt Eve, Alyssa or Tiffany and on every occasion concerning boys, ignore you're father because he's going to be biased and not let you date until you're like 30! I love you my darling daughter and for now this is goodbye but I will see you again one day. I love you my angel_

_Love from your mother xxxx_

I sucked in a deep breath to try and slow my shaking body, this was all too much; my heart felt like it had been cut out and stamped on. I hated the fact that I was leaving my family.

_Dear Shane,_

_When you read this I will be dead, I couldn't take the fact that I couldn't ease your pain, you needed your mother and sister so that's what I'm going to do; you're going to have your family back! Something you've always wanted and although when you told me you wanted them more that Lyssa and I, I forgive you, it hurt me so much but I know that you can't help the way you feel. If you're wondering how I'm going to bring them back, well I'm going to sacrifice my life for theirs. I don't want you to feel bad because I wanted to do this; I needed to do this; to make everything okay again. My mum hated me for taking her children away from her and you felt so guilty about Alyssa. I know that it's going to hard but I need you to stay strong for our angel, she's going to need you now more than ever so please don't do anything stupid. I know that no matter what our angel will turn out an amazing woman because she'll have a father like you. I want you to tell her how much I loved her and that I'm sorry for not being around and when she's 12 years old can you give her the other letter enclosed in this envelope? I'll always love you Mr Collins and I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you, I'll miss you babe and I'll always be watching you. Move on with your life because I want you to be happy, I'll know that even though you've moved on you won't have loved me any less; I just need you to be happy. Don't turn into your father; you're so much better than that Shane…no offence Frank! _

_I love you forever and always my sexy husband_

_Love your Mrs Collins xxxxxx_

_P.S I love you_

That was it, I broke down in tears; I needed to get out of this house before I woke anyone up. I ran over to my angel who was now still as she must've noticed that I was upset. I swept her up into my arms and kissed her forehead, pulling her into one final hug.

"I'm so sorry baby to leave you, I'm going to miss you so much; I love you my angel" I whispered into her hair, with one last kiss I placed her back down on her mat, grabbed the spell book and ran out of the house leaving my baby crying behind me.


	15. Chapter 15

Claire's Pov:

Using my powers I made it to the abandoned hospital in just under a minute. The whole time my body was shaking, I was so nervous; what if I can't bring them all back? How would I choose? I stood in the centre of the room, placed the spell book on the floor and read over the instructions.

"Qui magicae nigrae debet esse valde robustam vocat iste, cum illa amount of opusmagnum potestatem. ut ex se, oportet operari alica cantus atque inter alica donecmortua vivit. clara voce loqui et non te frangat dolor, quantumvis eu" I read out loud, my Latin was a bit rusty and with my nerves I was finding it incredibly hard to translate. I needed to be able to understand what had to be done in order for the spell to work correctly! I hadn't thought things through very well and now if I can't understand it, I'll never be able to do it. If the spell's not performed soon they'll be able to stop me! _Think Claire! Think! I need to translate it, but how? I can't bloody understand it! I need help or a diction…a translation spell! Why didn't I think about it before?_ I looked down at the book, marking the page so I didn't lose the spell I said "alica translatio" I felt the familiar gust of wind and the page that was now open showed a short, simple translation spell.

"Vertere ut English" the words rearranged themselves before my eyes making me momentarily dizzy and within seconds I had an English set of instructions.

'The person who calls upon this black magic must be extremely strong, for he or she will need a great amount of power. In order for the spell to work he or she must chant the spell over and over again until the dead is alive. Speak in a clear voice and never break your concentration, no matter how painful.' I gulped after I had finished reading it, I was sweating and my body temperature had dropped dramatically. I wasn't ready for this! I've only just found out about my powers for fuck sake! _You have to do this Claire! It's your fault we were murdered! You should've died that night not us; he was going to kill you! You have to make things right._ A voice said in my head, the same baby voice that used to bug be all those years ago, I knew it was Tiff and I knew what she was saying was true; I had to do this. I carried on reading the instructions slowly so that I didn't make any mistakes, I couldn't afford to make any mistakes; not when I had to bring four people back to life. The chant I have to repeat is 'magicae nigrae in tempore necessitatis meae invocabo te  
i reditum tibi sacrificium perdiderit animam  
libere accipe tibi ut facias i dolore et ira, reversus in vita sua reddimus'

I stood up, raised my shaking arms and sucked in a deep breath.

'magicae nigrae in tempore necessitatis meae invocabo te  
i reditum tibi sacrificium perdiderit animam  
libere accipe tibi ut facias i dolore et ira, reversus in vita sua reddimus' I spoke loudly, the power ripped through me like fire, my insides twisting and burning; I'd never felt so much power and pain in all my life. The wind was knocked out of me and just as I was about to stop a voice spoke in my head telling me to continue. I was getting dizzy, my whole body quivered; sweat dripping from my forehead. I dropped to my knees breathless; I now understood what she had meant when she had said it would be impossible; I wanted nothing more than to stop. I couldn't bare this agonising pain, my whole body throbbed…but I continued. Minutes passed and nothing had changed apart from the amount of pain I was in, there was no Tiff or Tom, or Molly or Alyssa; just me, slowly dying. The wind howled around me, all the abandoned hospital equipment twirling around the room above me, the lights flickering until they burnt out; I was in darkness until a large bolt of what seemed to be lightening appeared before me. I was so scared, so exhausted…my heart beating loudly in my chest. The amount of power that filled the room was outstanding; I wouldn't be surprised if it could be seen all the way from Dallas. The wind slowly died down, only to reveal a figure forming a few metres away but because my vision was blurry I couldn't make out who it was. I stared at it curled into a ball in the floor and realised that I had stopped for a moment. I continued chanting, my eyes drooping; there was no way I could do this fro much longer…I just wanted it to be over…I just wanted to be dead. There was another flash and the bright light blinded me once again, this time the figure was smaller but I still couldn't work out who it was.

"Please!" I screamed to the sky above me "I beg of you, take me and bring them back. I'll do anything, just give me the power to bring them all back and then I'll let you take me!" I yelled but there was no reply, on the sound of my heavy breathing.

"Please?" I whispered, still on my knees I continued the chant in more of a whisper. The wind picked up, but it was stronger and knocked me backwards. I heard a voice but the force of the wind stopped me from opening my eyes.

"Who's there?" I asked in a small voice

"I am the one you called upon for help"

"Who?"

"My name's Satan" I laughed loudly

"That's stupid, you don't think you can scare me by telling me your name is Satan as in the devil do you? God you must be really dumb!"

"How dare you laugh at me!" the voice boomed, all the windows exploded because of the force, glass shattered everywhere; cutting me in the process

"I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to…"

"Silence! You have come to ask me something?"

"Please, I need to resurrect 4 people…"

"Four!" the voice laughed viciously

"Yes, I...there's four people in my family that I need to bring back to life and I can't do it myself, I've brought back two already but I don't have the energy to continue"

"That's impossible; no one has ever brought back two people at the same time before"

"I did though but I can't bring the other's back…please?"

"Why should I help you? What do I gain from this?"

"Take me"

"And what makes you so special that I would want you?" he sneered

"You said so yourself, no one's ever brought more than one person back to life at the same time before but I've already brought two, I'm powerful; more powerful than my 3000 year old Vampitch grandmother" I choked out

It didn't say anything so I continued "You can use me…please?"

"Fine, I'll give you a part of me in order for to resurrect these people and then you're mine and there's no going back…"

"Deal" I quickly cut him off making him laugh

"You don't even know what I'll do to you"

"I don't need to, as long as I bring them back; my families happiness means more to me than I do"

"You really are something" he said in a calmer voice, his eyes studying me in a gentle, curious way only for a minute before returning to his evil self "Lets do this, I sense that your family has found out; they'll be here shortly"


	16. Chapter 16

Vamp Claire's Pov:

_I was sitting by the lake, the sun on my face, the wind blowing; listening to my angel singing beside me. I turned to see Myrnin smiling lovingly at me, my heartbeat increased as his eyes pierced my soul; this man was my soul mate and I loved him with all my heart. He leant towards me, his lips brushed against mine and…_then I woke up. I jolted forward in my bed, I was sweating and my body tingled. Something was wrong; very wrong. I jumped out of bed and sprinted down the stairs with my vamp speed to be met with a letters addressed to everyone, my heart thudded in my chest, fear took over me as I knew something was wrong with Claire. The silence was broken by the sounds of Alyssa gurgling on her mat behind me, I made my way over to her; her face pale white with tear marks on her chubby cheeks, I picked her up, placed her on my hip and kissed her forehead. She knew what was wrong with Claire. I didn't have time to individually wake everyone up, so using my witch powers I sent a loud message to everyone's dreams.

Shane's Pov:

I was dreaming about my new family when I heard a loud screeching noise and before I knew it, vamp Claire was standing in front of me.

"_WAKE UP NOW! CLAIRE'S IN DANGER!"_

Immediately I woke, I heard shouting from downstairs, doors slamming and my baby crying. I threw the covers off me and pounded down the stairs not caring that I was only wearing my grey joggers. As I reached the bottom step I was met by worried faces of Michael and Eve, my father, Claire's parents, Myrnin, Oliver and Amelie.

"What? What's happened? Where's Claire?" I asked as I took Alyssa in my arms

"She…she…oh god!" Eve mumbled before she burst into tears and collapsed in an also crying Michael's arms

"What?" I asked but no one answered

"Claire, she…she wrote us all notes, here's yours" my father said handing it over to me. I struggled to open it with my daughter still in my arms, my father noticing this took her from me so I could read the letter to everyone.

"_Dear Shane,_

_When you read this I will be dead, I couldn't take the fact that I couldn't ease your pain, you needed your mother and sister so that's what I'm going to do; you're going to have your family back! Something you've always wanted and although when you told me you wanted them more that Lyssa and I, I forgive you, it hurt me so much but I know that you can't help the way you feel. If you're wondering how I'm going to bring them back, well I'm going to sacrifice my life for theirs. I don't want you to feel bad because I wanted to do this; I needed to do this; to make everything okay again. My mum hated me for taking her children away from her and you felt so guilty about Alyssa. I know that it's going to hard but I need you to stay strong for our angel, she's going to need you now more than ever so please don't do anything stupid. I know that no matter what, our angel will turn out an amazing woman because she'll have a father like you. I want you to tell her how much I loved her and that I'm sorry for not being around and when she's 12 years old can you give her the other letter enclosed in this envelope? I'll always love you Mr Collins and I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you, I'll miss you babe and I'll always be watching you. Move on with your life because I want you to be happy, I'll know that even though you've moved on you won't have loved me any less; I just need you to be happy. Don't turn into your father; you're so much better than that Shane…no offence Frank! _

_I love you forever and always my sexy husband_

_Love your Mrs Collins xxxxxx_

_P.S I love you" _I finished with a whisper, my eyes filled with tears; I couldn't believe what I had just read. The world spun around me and I dropped to the floor, Michael screamed and so did my angel.

"How?" I asked after a few minutes of silence

"How what?"

"How the hell is it even possible?"

"I...I should've known, she was asking me about it this morning but I refused to tell her; I should've known she'd find out!" vamp Claire cried

"When?"

"About 6am this morning and it's 11am now so about 5 hours ago"

"Shit!" I yelled

"How could you say that?" Eve whispered

"What?"

"How could you tell her that they meant more to you than her and Alyssa; how could you Shane? This is all your fault!" she screamed at me, hitting my chest with her fists

"I didn't, I swear I didn't. I had a dream, one controlled by Albion, he made me think that Claire had killed her and I was upset; I told her that I missed them and that I wanted them back. That I'd do anything to have them back in my life because family is the most important thing to me…she…she must've misunderstood what I was saying, I mean she is my family!" I cried into my hands

"We have to stop her" vamp Claire said "Before it's too late, I can feel the power she's using and it's dangerous, me might be able to stop her if we go now"

"But we don't know where she is?" I whispered, everyone was silent for a moment until Alyssa screeched and held out her hand. I got up from the floor shakily and took her into my arms, she pressed her chubby hand to my cheek and I saw pictures of Claire in my head, she was at the abandoned hospital.

"She's at the abandoned hospital!" I screamed "Thank you so much baby" I smiled down at my daughter, hugging her closely to me and kissing her forehead.

I grabbed my shoes and a jacket, not bothering to change and flew out the front door with the others trailing behind me. I buckled Alyssa in her car seat and ran round to the drivers seat but when I looked ahead of me I was met with a blinding light and shot through the sky enough to be seen from far away cities.

"That's Claire!" vamp grandma said "The amount of power I can see and feel is more powerful than I've ever seen before and if we don't get to her soon and stop her then she's going to die!"

That's all I heard from that point on, I ignored Michael and Eve's questions and even my baby girl's crying; the only thing on my mind was saving Claire. Once we arrived I bolted from the car, screaming back to Eve to bring Alyssa. I slammed on the broken, mouldy back door and pelted up the abandoned staircases. My mind spinning out of control, not knowing what I would find when I reached her. Everything had to be ok with her right? I mean I can still see the magic, burning just as brightly as it did when I left the house. I never knew I could run that fast, for some strange reason it was faster than the vampires and my friends but right now I couldn't focus on the people behind screaming things at me. Their words wouldn't sink into my brain because the only thing on my mind at the moment was saving my wife. I pushed open the final door that separated Claire and I, the light was blinding, I couldn't see anything other than Claire. She lay on the floor withering in pain, her eyes red from crying, blood around her mouth and nose…the only colour on her ghostly face. I froze in my place, not knowing what to do or how to stop it; my heart thudded in my chest. The other's caught up to and stopped just I had done, there was an intake of gasps from everyone which snapped me back into reality. I charged into the room, Eve screamed after me; someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"This is suicide son, wait until it stops" my father said looking genuinely concerned for me

"When it stops she could be dead; I have to go now" I growled and pushed him off of me. With a hand covering my eyes to lessen some of the brightness that burned my eyes I made my way over to Claire, only to be stopped by a powerful force. My legs gave way and I collapsed to my knees, I tried forcing myself up again but it was useless…I was useless. Claire screeched so loud that the remaining windows exploded into tiny little pieces, and just like that, the light disappeared. Claire's body was still…as was everyone else's. My body was now back in my control and I forced my legs to cooperate; only it was like the energy had been drained from my body because as much as I wanted to run over to her I was only able to walk. I was almost at Claire's side when a familiar voice whispered my name, a voice I couldn't quite put a name to. My head snapped round to the direction the voice had come from and I was met with a pretty girl emerging from the retreating smoke. I gasped loudly as I came face to face with my sister…my dead sister! Only she wasn't dead anymore, Claire had really done it; she'd brought her back. I ran towards her and pulled her into my shaking arms; twirling her round and round. I placed her back on her feet and looked down at her face, she was older; the age she would've been if she hadn't died, I kissed her forehead and hugged her again.

"I can't believe you're alive, you…you died and I...I couldn't save you…I...I'm sorry I didn't save you" I stuttered, choking on my tears.

"Shhh, it's ok Shane, I don't blame you; I never had, it wasn't your fault ok?" I just nodded and hugged her again; looking ahead of me I saw another familiar face…my mother.

"Mum!" I yelled and ran over to her, she pulled me into her chest and I cried like a baby, not caring who was watching me. I had my family back at last. My dad joined me and so did Eve, Michael and baby Alyssa, which I showed off to my mum and sister. I looked over my shoulder at Claire's mum; she let out a strangled cry as two more figures emerged from the shadows looking extremely confused. She ran over to them with Claire's dad and pulled them into her arms, they all sat on the floor in a huddle, crying and hugging each other. Lyssa's cries grabbed my attention, I spun around to see her crying in Eve's arms; I took her into mine and rocked her backwards and forwards but her cries didn't stop. She put her hand on my cheek and showed me Claire, pointing to where she was still laying. How could I forget her? Everyone noticed and silence fell. Her eyes snapped open as if she knew everyone was staring at her and screamed making everyone flinch. I stepped forward but once again I was grabbed by someone.

"Shane, you can't go any closer" vamp Claire said

"Why not? She's my wife!" I yelled

"I'm not sure what she did in order to bring them all back but it's bad, really bad"

"I don't care she's my wife!"

"Shane, think about your daughter!" my mum whispered making Alyssa cry again, she placed her hand on my cheek again and showed me that she wanted me to help her.

"Mum" Claire whispered, her hand slowly moved in her mum's direction "Please, I need you" she said so quietly I only just heard, her face filled with determination as she looked at her mum hoping that this time she'll pull her over to them like she'd did with Tiff and Tom.

"Mum?" she asked in a small voice, I looked over at Kathy to see her close her eyes and turn her attention back to Tiff and Tom. I can't believe that bitch abandoned Claire again. The expression on Claire's face is something I've never seen before, it's like she's ready to die; but she can't just give up right?

"Taking their side as usual" she whispered, closing her eyes and turning away from everyone.

"Claire?" I asked

Her eye's opened slowly, tears dripping from her face and onto the floor; I took Alyssa and walked over to her. Dropping down to my knees with Alyssa on my lap I took Claire's cold hand in mine.

"I'm so sorry I didn't help you first, it's just, I was so shocked to have my mum and sister back and I...I..."

"It's ok, I forgive you…" she whispered, stopping to cough up blood. The tears fell freely from my eyes, Alyssa was whimpering too, her little arms outstretched towards her mother. Claire tried to rise from the floor but she was too weak.

"I love you so much Shane Collins you know that? You made my life worth living, after everything that happened with David, I thought I'd never be able to love anyone or even get close with a guy; but you helped me and you gave me the most precious gift anyone could have, you gave me happiness and this little angel right here" she said before coughing again

"Don't talk like you're saying goodbye, we still have years ahead of us ok? You, me and Alyssa, you're going to watch her grow up into an amazing woman just like you…" I was cut off my the ground rumbling beneath me

"Shane, get out of here…now" she said

"Why? What's happening?" I asked looking all around me for danger

"I'm sticking to my end of the deal"

"What deal? With who? What do you have to do?"

"In order to bring them all back I had to sacrifice myself, I'm going to hell"

"No, no you're not; I won't let you, I need you…Alyssa needs you"

"It was the only way, don't worry you'll have all the help you need; I got what I deserve, what should've happened all those years ago, I've done the right thing to do"

"Please Claire!" I whispered just as the floor cracked beneath me

"Shane get out of the way now!" vamp Claire screamed at me

"NO! I'm not leaving her like her mum did!" I yelled and Kathy flinched, still crying

"If you don't get out now then you'll all die, even Alyssa; do you want that? To kill your daughter"

"Take her then"

"No, she needs you, now get your ass over here now" she growled

"Go Shane, protect our baby; protecting me is over, it's her who needs it" she said pointing to Alyssa

"I didn't protect you like I promised and I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry about; this is my choice, now I have to live with the consequences"

I smoothed down her hair and wiped the tears from her eyes before kissing her for the last time. It was slow and sweet and filled with everything else she had left in her. She kissed Alyssa's head and smiled at me. I sat by her side until two people, my father and Michael dragged me away with Alyssa now in Eve's arms, screaming the whole way I never took my eyes off Claire.

"I love you and forgive you Shane, look after yourself and our angel for me" she whispered "Family is the most important thing in your life" she cried using the words I said to her the other night. I screamed and fought to get free but it was no use, me against 4 vampires, I was always going to lose. She lay there, crying, with her hand outstretched towards me…alone. She sucked in a deep breath as the floor groaned and collapsed. Fire roared from beneath her, encircling her forever, she screamed and screamed as the fire engulfed her and dragged her to hell. She was gone…and there was no getting her back.


	17. Chapter 17

Eve's Pov:

I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt like something inside me died, CB was my best friend, my sister and now she was dead. I can't believe we were so selfish, Claire had given her life in order to restore Shane's mum and sister as well as her brother and sister and the first thing everyone did when they entered the room was to go to them; not Claire. It broke my heart to see her like that, so fragile and abandoned; I felt sick when she reached out to her mum just to be forgotten like the last time. I couldn't believe she could be so heartless and just leave her daughter to die alone like that. Tears ran down my bare cheeks as I watched Shane say goodbye to Claire. I'd never seen him like this before, never so broken; I mean Claire was in the hospital quite a lot and I always saw the worry in his face but this time was different, Claire wasn't coming back. Even in death, Claire was selfless, always thinking about others and that's what made it so hard to watch, someone as kind as her didn't deserve to die; especially not alone. I didn't want to see Shane become a widower or Alyssa lose her mum, I wanted my CB back safe with us because without her we weren't a family. Alyssa was still in my arms crying her eyes out, reaching to where Claire had just been, although now it was bodiless with a blood pool and a circle of soot that had just surrounded Claire. I turned her around so she wasn't facing it, I know she's just as baby but she's bookworm's baby as well as being a witch; she was too clever for her age and I know that she could probably understand some of what just happened. Bouncing her up and down against my neck slowly soothed her until she was sound asleep on my shoulder.

Michael's Pov:

The only other time I'd seen Shane like this was when Alyssa had just died and I swore I'd never let him look like that again and I've failed him, just like I failed him when I became a bloodsucker. It had taken 4 of us to drag him away from Claire and even though all four of us were vampires he still tried to fight us. He finally settled down and was sagged against a wall, his eyes never leaving the place Claire had just been. I'd tried to talk to him but he didn't respond, not even a blink; he was a living zombie. I looked around the room at the others; Kathy was fussing over Claire's confused siblings, Myrnin, Amelie, Oliver and vamp Claire were all talking in hushed voices in the corner of the room but I was too shocked to concentrate on what they were saying, Claire's father was on the opposite end of the room sitting with his head in his hands, his body shaking as he cried, Shane's parents and sister were talking to Frank, I'm guessing that he was filling them in on what happened and finally Eve was holding a sleeping Alyssa. I made my way over to her and pulled them both into my arms, she was trying to be strong for Alyssa's sake but as soon as my arms were around her she was balling her eyes out.

"Hey, it's going to be ok" I whispered so I didn't wake up Alyssa

"No it's not, everything's falling apart, Claire's gone and I...I"

"I know, but we'll get through it like we always do; we just need to stick together and help Shane. He's going to need all the help he can get" I replied

"Hey, I'm just going to speak to Shane's family, are you ok with Alyssa?"

"Yeh, I think I'm going to go see Shane" I nodded, kissed her head a left towards Shane's parents.

"Hey Michael" his mum said

"Hey Mrs Collins"

"Come on Michael, you've known me for years; it's Molly to you" she smiled

"It's good to have you err…back?" I didn't really know what to say to a person who's come back to life after 6 or 7 years. "Hey Lyssa, god that's going to be confusing" I said and she looked confused but after a minute it came to her

"Hey, yeh I know; I still can't believe he named her after me"

"Why not, you're his little sister and he loves you; always has, always will"

"And Claire? She didn't mind?"

"No, it was actually Claire who suggested it, I knew Shane wanted to call it Alyssa if it was a girl anyway, he just wouldn't say it; so when Claire asked he was overjoyed"

"I just can't believe my brother's settled down, that's something I never thought I'd see"

"Yeh, neither did anyone else; but Claire was special, a force of nature; and they were made for each other" I replied sadly, she must've noticed it because she let the subject go

"Look, we're going to head back to the house soon, Alyssa…the baby, needs to be fed and bathed and everything so you're all welcome to come back to ours, we can get Claire to make some beds…vampire Claire that is" I rambled

"Thank you Michael; that would be very kind"

"No problem" I replied

There was a moment of awkward silence when we heard shouting

"Get her away from me Eve!" Shane screamed getting to his feet

"What are you talking about Shane; she's your daughter"

"I said get her away from me right now, I don't want her anywhere near me!" he yelled waking up Alyssa

"Shane stop being stupid…"

"I said get the baby, the fuck away from me!" he roared, scaring Alyssa in the process and making her cry. She reached for him and Eve followed, trying to hand her over to Shane but he held his hands up in surrender and backed away.

"I can't" he whispered and walked away leaving Alyssa with her hands still reaching out, crying her eyes out.

We looked at each other and made our way over to Eve who looked like she was about to break down, I took the crying baby from her arms and she dropped to her knees and cried. I was torn between my goddaughter and my girlfriend. I turned to face Molly and handed Alyssa over to her, she took her without hesitation and I went to Eve, pulling her into my chest. Alyssa's cries got louder and louder, she wasn't used to Molly, she was surrounded by unknown faces, her mother was dead and her father was MIA, I hated how she was alone but what could I do?

Eve and I sat there on the floor, for god knows how long, Alyssa's cries still filled the room and Molly didn't know what to do…no one knew what to do anymore, it was like Claire was the glue holding us all together and without her; we all fell apart.

Soon enough we were all headed to the cars, I was now holding Alyssa, whose cries dimmed a little once I took over, however, she was still crying, and I was holding Eve's hand. Shane had disappeared, I wanted to look for him but everyone thought it would be best if I stayed with Eve and Alyssa seeing as I new them better. So I took Molly, Shane's sister and daughter, Eve and vamp Claire back to the house. While Claire's parents and siblings followed in their car. Vamp Claire said that if they came back with nothing she's do a locator spell, when I had asked why she didn't do that in the first place she said she needed something of his which was back at the house. She we were squashed in my vampire car, Eve at the front with Alyssa on her lap and the other's in the back. When we got to the house, Eve handed me Alyssa and went upstairs to have a shower, I went into the kitchen to make a bottle while the others stayed in the living room.

"She senses it" vamp Claire said

"What?"

"She senses that her mother's dead and her dad doesn't want to be with her" I was about to reply when Alyssa began speaking

"How's that even possible she looks about two weeks old?"

"She's a witch, she was bonded with Claire as well as Shane; she was the one who alerted us when Claire went off to do it"

"Oh" was all she could reply

"What do we do now? How to we make her stop crying?"

"I don't know, Alyssa's like nothing I've seen before, not even Claire was as clever as she was when she was born"

"Great" I sighed and dropped onto the sofa next to Alyssa

"Come on Alyssa, drink it for me baby" I begged but she pushed the bottle away

"Hey Lyssa can you get that for me" I asked but she didn't reply "Lyssa" I shook her shoulder gently

"Can you get that for me please?" I asked pointing to Lyssa's favourite teddy bear

"Oh yeh sure, sorry I thought you were talking to the baby"

"No problems, it's going to be confusing, isn't it Ally" I cooed the baby

"Ally, that's it!" Lyssa said

"What?" I asked very confused

"I'll be Lyssa and she can be Ally, that way we'll know who we're talking about"

"That would make things a lot easier" I admitted

The night went very slowly, I ended up in the secret room with Ally because she still hadn't stop crying; we all thought she'd wear herself out but apparently not, Shane was still missing and the vamps were still looking for him, vamp Claire had used her witch powers to get clothes for Alyssa, Molly, Tiff and Tom as well as beds for everyone to sleep in. Eve wore herself out crying and fell asleep after her shower. Everything was chaotic and out of balance…no one knew what was going to happen next.


	18. Chapter 18

Michael's Pov:

I was woken from my sleep by Ally screaming, I was completely shattered, only having an hour sleep because Ally hadn't stopped crying once. We all thought she'd fall asleep but I guess we were all wrong. I looked over to wear she was lying in her bassinet, her face red and damp from all the crying, her screeches continuously getting louder; I stumbled over to her in a very zombie like way due to my tiredness and went to pick her up, only there was something stopping me. I tried again and again but nothing let me enter the force field she'd put around herself, if we didn't get in there fast she'd starve and I couldn't have her dying like Claire; there was no way I'd let that happen, losing Claire was already hard on everyone, especially Shane and losing Ally would literally tip him over the edge. Seeing the lights flicker and the furniture shake sobered me right up, I ran out of the room to wake everyone up; we needed to stop Ally before it was too late.

"Claire!" I yelled whilst banging on the vamps door

"What?" she hissed

"It's Ally, she's doing something and I don't know what to do" I cried

"What's she doing?" she asked worriedly

"I don't know, err…she's screaming, she hasn't stopped actually, she got this protection field around her so I can't even touch her and she's making the…" I paused for a moment when the lights flickered "…lights flicker on and off" I finished slowly

"This is bad, very bad"

"Why? Can't you do anything to stop her?"

"If she's using this protection force field then only Shane and Claire will be able to get inside, she knows something's wrong and this is her way of doing things" she said

"But she's just a baby!" I screamed, waking everyone up in the process "She needs to be fed and looked after, if we don't get in there she will die…just like Claire" I finished in a whisper

"I know, that's why we need to find Shane; now"

The next few minutes were chaotic, everyone was shouting at each other, fighting over who knew Shane the most and may know where he'd be and the whole time, Ally was still crying and her magic was getting stronger.

"Why can't you just do a locator spell?" Lyssa asked

"I've tried, Claire obviously put a spell on him before she err…died, so that only she could locate him"

"But why would she do that?" Molly asked angrily "Is she stupid? Shane's always getting into trouble and…"

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that!" Kathy yelled back

"Why not? It's her fault he's gone and we can't find him" Molly screamed back

"You selfish bitch!" Kathy screamed and lunged for Molly, I, using my vampire speed grabbed Kathy around the waist and restrained her, Frank did the same to Molly, I'd never seen her so angry before, not even when she found out Claire was living with older guys.

"Don't you fucking dare blame this on her! she did it for Shane, to bring you selfish ass back from the dead to self-centred whore"

"Say that again and Claire won't be the only one whose dead!" Molly growled back

"You…"

"Shut the fuck up both of you!" Eve bellowed from behind me "Molly, shut the fuck up, you're only making things worse and stop being a selfish bitch, Claire sacrificed herself for you and Alyssa to make Shane happy and this is how you repay her? if you don't like it, go kill yourself again" she paused for a minute to suck in a breath, Kathy stood there smugly smiling "And Kathy, don't pretend you actually care, you left her to die alone just like you did when she was 8, if you really cared about her you wouldn't have put Tiff and Tom before her. She did it for you to make you happy, to make you love her and you threw it back in her face; she died alone and you didn't even give a shit! so neither of you have the right to bitch about Claire, she wouldn't want this, she would want us to find Shane and save her little girl so both of you keep your mouths shut or fuck off out of my house" she finished yelling, everyone stared at her in complete and utter shock, I'd never seen her so angry before but I have to say she did have a point. It was silent for a few seconds.

"I did love her, she was my little girl"

"You had a funny way of showing it" Eve mumbled

"I was shocked, I was hurting and I'd just got my two dead children back"

"You were in pain? How'd you think Claire felt? She was not only in physical pain but emotional pain too so don't give me that bullshit excuse and to be honest I don't want to hear another word from your mouth unless it has something to do with finding Shane and helping Ally, do you understand?" Kathy nodded

"Good, now let's finally get back to work"

Everyone was too scared to say anything after that in case Eve chomped their ears off…well except vamp Claire who just stood at the side smirking like a proud mother.

"So any ideas?" I finally spoke

"If I know Shane, which I know I do seeing as I've lived with the guy for about five years now, I'd say he'd probably be drowning his sorrows, so I say lets check all the pubs and clubs"

"I have to agree with Eve, if Shane's learnt anything from his father it would be to get drunk and smash the shit out of anyone that annoyed them" I sneered at his father

"Don't speak to my like that boy"

"I do what the hell I want in my house and about my best friend"

"Yeh well he's my son"

"You had a funny way of showing it, beating the shit out of him and nearly leaving him to die, is that how you show people you love them? Because if that's the case I don't want you anywhere near Ally" I said going into protective godfather mode

"She's my granddaughter"

"Yeh, and if you so much as hurt a hair on her head I will rip you to shreds, just like everyone else"

We had a stare down.

"Wait, Frank what did he mean when he said beating the shit out him and leaving him to die?" Molly asked

"Didn't you tell her Frank? He used to beat him up and he even killed me when he was on his crazy vampire slayer hunt, not to mention how he kidnapped Claire and showed Shane photos of Lyssa's dead body"

"Frank! How could you?" she yelled and backed away from him, Lyssa did the same

"I...I..."

"Let's just look for Shane" Molly said and walked past him, with Lyssa flanking her

"Wait! We need someone to stay home with Ally" Kathy said

Everyone turned to Alyssa

"No, I don't even know her and besides I've just come back from the dead, I don't know how to look after a baby"

"Yeh neither did Shane, he learnt and so can you"

"But…"

"No buts Alyssa, you've just come back to life, I don't want you to die" Molly said

"Yeh and so have you"

"Yeh well I'm older"

"Same goes for you two" Kathy said to Tiff and Tom

"But mum…" Tom started

"I don't care Tom; you have to look after your sister"

"What like you looked after Claire?"

"Tom…"

"I need to help look, I owe it to Claire"

"No what you owe Claire is your safety, if you die tonight; Claire would've sacrificed herself for nothing" I butt in

"Don't get involved man"

"Look mate, I know your Claire's brother and all but you've just come back to life so don't start giving me shit ok? Stay at home with your sister, sister-in-law and your niece. You don't know this town like we do"

"Fine"

And that was that, we left the three of them sitting on the sofa with stakes and crossbows, Ally lying in her bassinet in front of them; still crying her eyes out.


	19. Chapter 19

Michael's Pov:

I made my way through the dark, deserted streets of Morganville, the wind blowing around me; people's conversations swirling around in my ears, thanks to my vampire hearing. I shook them away; I couldn't let myself get distracted with people's mundane problems when I should be finding Shane. So far we'd been out looking for and hour, all of us had split up in order to find him sooner; only that plan wasn't going very well. I hadn't had a single phone call from anyone saying that they'd found Shane. It was late and if Shane was pissed off his face that meant he'd either be in a fight with some other drunk blokes or being eaten by vampires. We'd each been given a number of pubs and clubs to search and I had just finished my last one with no luck what so ever. I wandered around for a little while longer before I finally got a call.

"Michael?" I heard Eve's voice on the other end

"Have you found him?" I immediately asked

"Err…no, I just phoned because no one has had any luck; we're going to head back now. I got a phone call from Lyssa saying that Ally was getting worse, so I told her we'd be home soon"

"You go home, I'm gunna keep looking" I replied

"Michael, you're not going to do yourself or Shane any favours if you've had no rest. Just come home, sleep and then we'll start looking for him again"

"I..."

"Michael Glass, get you're vampire ass back to this house right now; I need you there and so does your goddaughter" I sighed, there was no use arguing against and angry Eve

"Fine, I'll be home in a few" I replied and hung up. Before heading home I phoned Shane again, knowing he wouldn't answer me but hopefully listen to the voicemail

"Hey, Shane, it's Michael, look I know you're grieving, I get it. But Ally need's you, she's put a force field around her and none of us can get to her. She's not sleeping or eating…I'm really worried, so please, if you love your daughter, come home" I hung up, put my phone in my pocket and walked home. I opened the front door and was pounced on by a crying Eve.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Ally"

"What's wrong?"

"She's using more and more power, she's getting weaker and there's nothing we can do until we find Shane" I blubbered against my shoulder

"Shhh, we'll find him"

"I can't lose her Michael, she's Claire's baby, she asked us to look after her and if she dies; we've failed Claire"

"She won't die, ok? We'll find Shane, now where's Ally?"

"In the secret room, they moved her up there because the neighbours came round complaining about the noise" I nodded and made my way upstairs. I pushed the button and the painting moved to allow me entrance to the secret room. When I got inside I saw that I wasn't alone. All the vampires were there, their backs to me looking at something. I inched closer to see what they were all looking at. Ally was mid-air, the force shield electrified with her previously brown eyes burning a deep orange colour-almost like fire-surrounded by black- she looked….evil? The screeching still rang through the room like it had done the last two days, the same high pitch it started with. They were all transfixed, none of them moving; none of them noticed my entrance. I tapped Frank on the shoulder but he didn't move, it was almost as if I'd never even touched him. Whatever Ally was doing needed to be stopped. I yanked Frank backwards, as soon as his eyes were off Ally he was back to reality. He growled at me, shoving me up against the wall; his eyes glazed over like he was under a spell.

"What are you doing?" he growled, fangs against my neck

"Frank! It's Michael, stop! Now!" I yelled

"What do you want?" he asked, ignoring my previous statement

"To find Shane and save Ally and I need your help so snap out of it!" I snarled at him, slapping his stubbly face, his eyes no longer glazed over, returned to their usual colour.

"Michael? What…what happened? Why…I...I..." I stuttered, releasing me from his death grip. "Sorry…I...I" he started

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault, Ally had you under some spell…What were you just thinking?" I asked

"I...all I saw was blood, blood and bodies all around me; I don't know, it was like I had to do it…I..."

"It's fine, just help me snap them out of it" he nodded and helped me wake them up from their trance


	20. Chapter 20

Michael's Pov:

Once Frank and I had pulled them from their trances, they stared at us with confusion on their faces.

"Wha…What happened?" Amelie stuttered, something I'd never thought I'd see from the always perfect Amelie.

"It's Ally, she's using more and more power; it's killing her. We need to find Shane…now!" I always shouted, letting my anger get the better of me. I'd already lost Claire; I wasn't prepared to lose my goddaughter too. They all nodded in agreement before making our way out of the secret room in order to come up with a plan to find Shane.

"I'm going to try his phone again" Eve said and walked into the kitchen for some silence. I stopped listening to the vampires to hear what she had to say.

'Shane, you need to get home ASAP, Ally's in trouble and I'm afraid that if you don't get home in time she'll…she'll die' she whispered, tears obvious in her voice. I made my way to her and pulled her close to my chest. Today has been one of the hardest days of my life and it's not even over yet! I'm expected to be the one to hold everyone together, the strong one; like Claire had once been, but I can't be what every wants me to be. I'm not strong enough and I don't want to be.

"Shhh, it'll be ok, Shane will listen to his voicemails and come home and Ally will be ok" I reassured her

"And what if he doesn't Michael? What do we do then? We won't be able to save her!" she burst into tears, her body shaking in my arms; her tears soaking my shirt.

"We just have to wait" I replied and kissed her forehead.

Shane's Pov:

I can't put into words how I was feeling right now, it was a mix of anger at Claire for sacrificing herself, love and happiness for the return of my mum and sister and loneliness now Claire's gone. The moment I watched the light disappear from her eyes, I died inside; my heart shattered into a million pieces and I couldn't breathe. Claire was my life and now she's gone…I'm dead. I couldn't even look at my beautiful baby girl because she looked so much like Claire. I know she needs me right now and I know I'm being selfish for leaving her but it's just too hard; I just wanted to be on my own, was that too much to ask?

Sitting in some grotty, run down pub drowning my sorrows, my phone rang for the millionth time! What can't they understand? I mean can't they get the hint that I don't want to speak to anyone! I looked down at the screen to see Michael's number, I flipped open my phone and pressed reject before taking another large gulp of my beer. I scrolled down my call history at the list of 32 missed calls I'd had in the last couple of hours, most of them being from Michael and Eve but the odd one from Amelie. I had 6 voicemails, one being from Michael's last call. I pressed the button and listened to Michael's message expecting him to say something along the lines of 'I know you're grieving but come home' or 'don't do anything stupid' but instead his voice was panicked and sad. 'Shane, I can't even begin to imagine how your feeling right now and I know it's hard but Ally's in trouble' who's Ally? I thought 'She's your daughter Shane and I know she looks just like Claire but if you don't get home right now there's a good chance she won't make it through the night! She's using too much power and…' the beep sounded as Michael's voice was cut off. She was dying? How can that even be? I can't lose Claire and her, what the hell have I done to deserve this? I pushed back off my stall, knocking it over in the process and turned for the door only to be met by Monica and her wannabes.

"Hey Shane, I see being a daddy's not as easy as it seems is it? Struggling already? I knew you'd make a shit father…all male Collins do" she sneered

"Look bitch, I'm not in the mood to fight or argue with you do you understand me? my wife died less than 24 hours ago and I've just found out that I could possibly lose my daughter too so get the fuck out of my way and let me go to her!" I yelled getting everyone's attention. Monica's eyes were wide in shock and I swear I even saw a bit of sadness in there…I guess the bitch has a heart!

"Look Shane I didn't mean it…"

"I don't care; just move!" I replied, pushing past them and out into the dark streets of Morganville.

I ran all the way home…well staggered is a better word for my drunken movements, I reached Lot Street, my house was flashing off and on. I guess that's what Michael was talking about. I pushed open the gate and sprinted the last bit until I reached the front door, fumbling in my pocket for my keys only to not need them when the front door opened to reveal Alyssa.

"Oh my god Shane where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick about you and Ally needs your help!" my sister almost shouted at me whilst pulling me into a hug

"That son of a bitch has been drowning his sorrows…can't you smell the alcohol on him?" Eve sneered at me; her arms crossed glaring at me

"Now's not the time Eve, he has the right to grieve in what ever way he wants and you can yell at him all you want later but right now, lets just get him to Ally" Michael said as he appeared from the kitchen, the others all behind him

"Where is she?" I asked frantically

"Upstairs in the secret room, the neighbours complained about the noise…and she was breaking stuff down here" he replied pointing to the TV with a large crack down the middle. I smiled to myself for a minute; she definitely was my little girl. I pounded up the stairs effortlessly not even thinking about the little marathon I had just run to get home, nothing else mattered but my baby. I pushed the button on the wall, the painting slid away and I entered the room. Furniture was floating around the room like something out of Harry Potter, I couldn't believe my recently born baby girl was doing this…that was until I heard her ear-splitting screech and saw the furniture speed pick up. I slowly made my way over to her bassinet and looked down at my crying angel. Her face red and damp from crying and exhaustion clear in her eyes. I reached out towards the bubble that surrounded her, when I touched her warm, soft skin her eyes flew open, the bubble 'burst', her cries stopped and the furniture dropped. A small smiled formed on her face.

"Its ok baby girl" I whispered into her beautiful eyes "Daddy's here, I'm sorry I left you alone; can you ever forgive me?" I asked, and with that her arm reached towards my cheek. I rocked her backwards and forwards until she fell into a peaceful sleep. Unaware of the audience behind me, I turned to see a lot of sympathetic/ 'Aww that was so cute' faces.


	21. Chapter 21

Shane's Pov:

Days soon turned into weeks. Ally was getting bigger and looking more and more like Claire each second. My heart throbbed for my dead wife, if it wasn't for Ally, I guarantee I would've joined her by now but the love for my little girl made it so hard to give up. I had a lot of support too; mum; dad and Lyssa had moved into the house across the road and so were over all the time. I still lived in the glass house with Michael and Eve but they'll be moving out soon. I tried to tell them that I'd go because after all, this was Michael's home, but they were having none of it; saying that Ally and I needed it the most. My days were spent working at the barbeque shop until I could find something better, Ally usually stayed home with mum or Lyssa on weekends, but sometimes she'd come down to the shop with me and we'd have crazy daddy-daughter time. Rad even baby-sits sometimes, he absolutely loves Ally and she loves him too. When I wasn't working I was at home playing with my little angel, the guys would come over most weekends…no one really wanted me left alone. It's been 2 months since Claire died and everyone expects me to stay strong and be ok…they already think I'm recovering but the front I put on to the rest of the world shows nothing of how I really feel. I still cry myself to sleep every night, I still ache for her to be with me and I still have nightmares where I watch her twisted death over and over again, waking up screaming in the middle of the night and waking Ally up in the process.

Claire's parents were still grieving…her dad more than her mum. I've never really forgiven Kathy for what she did to Claire that day and for that reason I don't allow her to see Ally unless it's really urgent. She didn't deserve to be in her life if she couldn't even be there for her own daughter whilst she was dying! As for Tiffany and Tom, I've grown quite close to them recently; they help with Ally, staying over so I'm not alone. We talk about Ally and Claire mostly. They tell be all the stories from what they remember about their childhood and what Claire was like growing up. They feel really guilty about it all, I mean their sister sacrificed herself to bring them back for god's sake…its understandable. Just like me they haven't forgiven their mother either, I think that's one of the reasons why they're always round here; to get away from her. I love having my mum and sister back in my life too, although I'm still annoyed at my mum for what she said about Claire the day she died. I love her and everything but to blame my dead wife for my disappearance and for the reason they couldn't find me was out of order. She was another reason why Claire was dead.

The little funeral we had for her was very hard, it happened about a week after she died and at first I was against the whole idea because we didn't even have a body to bury, but Eve insisted it would help me. So we all filled an empty coffin with loving messages and memories and buried it under the name of Claire Collins. Not only was it closure but it would also be a place where both Ally and I can go if we ever need to be alone.

Not only have I lost the love of my life and have to raise our child alone but those stupid bastards are still after my daughter. Vamp Claire doesn't really know what to do, we all still train and prepare but it's no use, Claire was one of the most powerful withes me had and since she was gone; we really had no chance against these guys. We didn't know when they were coming or how dangerous it was going to be…I'm not even sure I'll be able to protect Ally.

I was walking home from the park; I had the day off today so I took Ally to the park before I was off to see Rad and the guys. My little angel now asleep in my arms, I walked down the streets of Morganville pushing her pram with my spare hand. I finally reached his house, Ally was restless in my arms; I quickly knocked on the door and it was opened less that 30 seconds later but not before Ally woke up.

"Hey man how are you?" Rad asked

"Good thanks, you?"

"Good yeh, let me hold my gorgeous niece!" he smiled at Ally and took her from my arms. A huge smile appeared on her little face as she was thrown up in the air repeatedly. It's funny how when they first saw me pushing her pram a couple of months ago they laughed at how whipped I was. But now I'm standing watching my muscular, footballer friend go all googly-eyed over my daughter. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips.

"What?" he asked, confusion clear in his eyes

"And you said I was whipped all those weeks ago but here you are pulling faces at my daughter"

"Hey! I can't help the fact that she's just so damn cute! You're really gunna have to fend the boys off when she hits the teens" I sighed, not looking forward to it one little bit

"Please don't remind me, let me have these boy less years to myself; I swear to god she's not allowed a boyfriend until she's 30 years old… or at least until I'm dead and buried"

"Don't worry man, there's plenty of us males to back you up; there's no way I'm letting any spotty, sex-crazed boy near my Ally bear. Isn't that right Ally bear!" she laughed tickling her stomach

"Glad to hear it, now get me a beer!" he wandered into the kitchen still playing with Ally. I made myself comfortable on the sofa, pulling Ally's baby bag with me; she was going to need her bottle soon and then her nappy changed afterwards…I think I'll leave that one to uncle Rad.

Less than a minute later, Rad returned with Ally in his arms chewing on teething ring.

"So, what time are the other's getting here?"

"Err…I told them to come over about half 6 so you can bath and feed Ally"

"Ok, well after I drink this I'll go to the cemetery"

"That's fine man, take as long as you need, me and Ally bear will have a great time; won't we princess" he cooed tickling her stomach. Every month on the same date I would go and visit Claire because it would be exactly another month since she left us. I never took Ally with me because I didn't think it was right for a child to be in a cemetery…Claire's funeral was a different matter.

Sitting in front of Claire's headstone was always hard, no matter how many times I'd visited. I hated having to 'communicate' through a lump of stone but it was the only way. I placed the bunch of roses on her grave and began speaking.

"Hey babe, it's been 5 months since you've left us and I still can't feel happy. It doesn't seem fair to smile and laugh when you're god knows where. Ally's getting bigger and she looks like a mini version of you, so beautiful it hurts. She's teething too, keeps me awake most of the night but I don't mind, I like to feel needed because in a few years she won't need my help, she'll be all grown up begging me to let her see her boyfriend and I'll be the mean parent who doesn't let her out on school nights. Everyone misses you, especially your dad; we're pretty close these days which is kinda cool I guess. I still haven't forgiven Kathy and I know if you were still here you'd hate me for it but I don't see how I can forgive someone who wasn't there for you when you needed her! Anyway, enough about her; time for more depressing matters. They're still after us. Your death hasn't changed that, Claire just says that they'll take her and wait until she's old enough to have a child of her own and then they'll break the curse. I can't have that, I won't let them hurt our baby; I promised you I'd help you and that's exactly what I'm going to do." I was silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say next when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

'Hey mate, Ally's getting tired; do you want me to bath and feed her?' Rad asked

I quickly typed a reply 'Can you get started; I'll be back in about 10?' and snapped my phone shut, just as I was about to put it in my pocket I got another message

'Sure, see you then'

I looked back up at Claire's headstone. "Sorry babe but duty calls. I'll come visit you soon though. Love you with all my heart Claire Collins…forever and always" I whispered and kissed the cold stone.

I returned to Rad's in exactly 10 minutes, knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. The door opened to reveal Billy.

"Hey Shane"

"Hey" I replied

"How are you?"

"Alright I suppose…" I wasn't one for sharing my feelings so there was an awkward silence between us until Ally's voice? Or should I say gurgles/ noises interrupted us.

"There's my gorgeous girl" I took her from Rad's arms "Has she had a bath?" I asked

"Yep, hence the reason she's only in nappy" he laughed "She really wouldn't let me put any clothes on her…I guess she really is your daughter" he laughed and took a sip from his beer

"Why don't you want your jimjams on?" I asked her, holding her above my head and blowing raspberries on her bare stomach "Come on princess, you'll get a cold if you don't put them on" I said turning serious. I placed her on the sofa, forcing Billy to move over in the process and grabbed her sleepsuit from the coffee table. It didn't take me long surprisingly; so I don't know why Rad had so much trouble. After putting her booties on and her bib I heated up her bottle and fed her until she fell asleep.

"Your so good with her man" Billy said breaking the silence

"Thanks, I kinda had to be really"

"Yeh but even so, you've done a lot better than most people would have in the same situation"

"Thanks"

The night dragged on slowly, I'd taken her upstairs to the spare room and placed her in the cot we always kept here; she was sleeping quietly, I wasn't really paying attention to the TV; I was more focused on the baby monitor. I sat on the sofa for a few seconds, trying to process the sound that was now coming out of the baby monitor. It sounded like soft whistling and…a man's voice.


	22. Chapter 22

Shane's Pov:

My heart thudded in my chest furiously as the whistling continued. I jolted forward now wide awake.

"Mate what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" Rad said as he came into the room with two beers in his hand

"Someone's upstairs, someone's with Ally, I heard them over the monitor!" I screamed and jumped up from the sofa. My legs moved as fast as possible, I pounded up the stairs taking 3 steps at a time to get me there quicker. I could hear the guys shouting after me and soon the sound of footsteps on the stairs. I ran to the end of the corridor where mine and Ally's room was and pushed to door open with so much force it bashed against the wall denting it in the process. I froze on the spot as the man turned to face me, my baby in his arms.

"No" I whispered

"Hello Shane" Albion said

"Leave her alone!" I growled

"I don't think that's going to happen, do you? I need her for a very important sacrifice. Don't I Ally" he smirked

Ally's eyes opened as she heard her name, she realised where she was and starting screaming. Her face suddenly changed…she was concentrating? She must've been trying to put her shield up.

"Give her to me, now." I snarled which only made him laugh

"Do you really think you could order me around boy?" he chuckled to himself "I'm one of the most powerful vampires in existence"

I was about to reply when I saw his face change, first confusion and then pure agony as he dropped to his knees. His body smoking and turning a deep shade of red only there was no fire, what was happening? He let go of Ally in attempts to block the pain. She screamed, I screamed…we all screamed just as she was about to hit the floor. I lunged forwards to try and catch her before she fell but I was too slow. I closed my eyes quickly, not wanting to see my baby girl hurt but when I opened my eyes there she was. She was surrounded by a thick fog-like blanket and there she lay, in the arms of a…ghost? But that can't be right? Her crying had stopped and a wide smile spread across her damp face. We all just stared, not knowing what to do; my heart still painfully pounded against my ribcage. The fog-like creature looked up from my daughter and straight at me, I recognised her, it was…Claire.

"Claire" I whispered painfully. I could feel the tears threatening to break loose.

"What…what…I...I don't understand?" I stuttered

She smiled at me before disappearing. That's when my mind was back in control of my body, I raced over to Ally who was now back in her cot. I lifted her into my arms gently not wanting to cause her anymore pain. After kissing her forehead and rocking her off to sleep I looked up at the others who were still frozen in the doorway.

"You saw her right?"

"Saw who?" Rad asked, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion

"Claire, it was Claire; she saved Ally"

"Shane…" Rad started in a patronising tone

"No don't, don't talk to me like I'm crazy; I swear to you it's her, it was Claire"

"Look, I know you may think it was Claire but that's probably the shock talking…or even the beer" he replied

"I haven't even finished my second beer so therefore I wouldn't be seeing things" I replied fiercely "Look, believe what you want I don't really care, I know what I saw and nothing you say is going to change that"

"Hey mate don't be like that, we all know you miss Claire but she's dead…"

"You don't think I know that!" I yelled forgetting Ally was asleep "I watched her die you idiot, of course I know she's dead; that's why I don't understand what's happening"

"I think you should get some sleep, you look really tired" Rad replied ignoring what I had just said. There was so way I was going to win this discussion, they all thought I was crazy and why wouldn't they, but I know what I saw; it was definitely Claire's face. I couldn't be going crazy…could I?


	23. Chapter 23

Shane's Pov:

I woke up to the morning light shining brightly on my face. I reluctantly climbed out of bed and walked over to Ally's cot where she laid peacefully, her big brown eyes staring up at the ceiling as she silently waited for me to wake. That was something no parent ever experienced, but what can I say…she's special. As soon as she saw me her lips widened into the cheeky grin I loved seeing and she raised her hands up towards me so I could take her in my arms. Once I had changed and dressed her I slowly made my way downstairs to find the boys in the kitchen making breakfast and whispering, no doubt about me. I put my finger towards my lips signalling my daughter to be quiet…which she copied adorably. We pressed ourselves against the kitchen door and listened intently.

'I'm worried about Shane' Billy said

'Me too, he saw Claire for god sake!' Rad replied in a loud whisper

'Maybe we should get him some help?' Billy suggested

'What you mean like a shrink?' Rad asked

'Yeh may…' I didn't want to listen to anymore of their conversation so I decided to make my entrance

"I'm not seeing any shrink, I'm not crazy, I wasn't drunk or tired, I definitely saw her. I know she's dead and I don't know how or why I saw her but she was there"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive, I'm even going to speak to vamp Claire and see if she knows why I saw her"

"Are you sure it wasn't her?"

"100%, they may have looked exactly the same but my Claire had the most beautiful smile…vamp Claire's is more twisted and evil" I smirked and so did they

"Anyway enough of this discussion, my daughter and I are hungry aren't we angel?" I asked my daughter who smiled and slightly nodded her head which was rested against my shoulder

After breakfast I cleaned Ally up and placed her in her pram, packing up all her toys and things before saying goodbye to the boys and making my way home. As soon as I got home, I placed Ally on her mat and collapsed on the sofa. I had no energy to do anything, I was so confused and alone; not to mention petrified for my daughter's safety. They were coming and they were coming soon…it was time to get everyone here and ready.

The rest of the day went in the blink of an eye. Everyone had come over to the glass house where I repeated the events of last night over and over again. Vamp Claire had confirmed that it wasn't her at Rad's house which made me believe even more that it was Claire that I had seen. We had all agreed that we'd all stay here until after this was finished with. Everything had come to a halt. None of us went to work or went down to the pub, even the vampires refused to get blood themselves. Vamp Claire had arranged for blood and human food to be sent to the house on a daily basis. Everyone was on edge. We were either talking strategy or training with numerous different weapons. Kathy repeatedly tried to speak to me much to my dismay, begging me for forgiveness and to let her see her granddaughter more often but I refused and kept her well away from Ally. Tiff and Tom kept their distance too and by the looks of things Les was doing the same. My mum had tried to fight my battles for me and she and Kathy ended up in a catfight only to be dragged apart by their husbands. Vamp Claire was trying her best to keep us all safe but it was hard work, the plan was that Claire would've been here to help out…which she wasn't so vamp Claire has been using a lot of magic making all the protection spells herself and often found herself completely drained to the point where she'd collapse, bleed from her nose and eyes like Claire had the day she died and snap unknowingly. Ally was the only calm one, even though she was a baby it was obvious she could understand what was going on yet she remained calm and patient.

We all sat in the living room where vamp Claire was using her witchy powers to connect to Albion in order to see what was happening and when they were planning on attacking. She sat on the floor with her legs crossed surrounded by a circle of candles that she had lit with her powers. Slowly and quietly she spoke in a different language, the lights flickered before the bulbs exploded causing the girls to scream. The candle's flames rose, surrounding her in a ring of fire compared to its previous state. She sucked in a deep breath and her body shuddered and twisted as if she was in pain. Her head flailing from side to side before stopping, her head faced the ground; she slowly lifted it so she was facing us. Her eyes completely black…she was inside Albion.

'We attack tomorrow; kill anyone and everyone in your path if it means getting closer to the child. It's going to be hard, they have some very skilled fighters and a very powerful witch on their side…it won't be easy but we'll make it. The only major threat was Claire herself but she stupidly sacrificed herself only making it easier to kill her child…and then we can break this curse one and for all!' she/he yelled.


	24. Chapter 24

Shane's Pov:

Vampire Claire snapped back into her own body, a confused expression across her face. Everyone stood still in shock not knowing what to do.

"What?" vamp Claire asked quietly but no one answered, I clutched Ally to my chest.

"What?" she repeated louder but again no one answered

"For fuck sake! Will someone tell me what I said?" she growled causing the lights the flicker

"He said the attacks tomorrow. Tomorrow's the day he plans on taking my little girl" I whispered kissing Ally's forehead

"That's too soon!" she screamed "We're not ready"

"You don't think I know that! You don't think I've been thinking non stop about the day I'll have my daughter ripped away from me like her mother was! You think I want this" I yelled

"Of course not, I'm sorry, it's just if he plans on attacking tomorrow we have no chance of winning"

"I don't want to hear that, I want you to tell me that we'll beat these sons of bitches and that my daughter will grow up. There's no point feeling sorry for ourselves anymore. If we want a chance of winning we need to fight" I finished, Michael smiled proudly from across the room.

"Then we better get started" my mum said

Within a few seconds everyone had disappeared to the different training stations we'd set up. I placed Ally down in her bouncer and went over to where Michael and my father were talking.

"Come on, lets fight" I smiled at them

For hours everyone trained, whether it was in fighting, spell making or learning our enemy's weaknesses. Every so often I checked on Ally only to see her staring wide eyed at everyone, watching intently with a cheeky grin on her face as she watched the chaos that overtook our living room. I hated the feeling I got when I thought about the fact that I could loose my daughter tomorrow. I could lose everyone I've ever loved and I hated feeling powerless. I didn't care about what happened to me, I just needed to know that my family would be ok. As I stared down at my daughter I saw Claire. Pain shot through my chest and tears threatened to spill, I couldn't save her because she was so hell bent on killing herself but I sure as hell wont let anything happen to my angel, I'd fight until my last breath if it meant trying to keep her safe, she's mine and there's no way I'm letting some psychotic bastard use her as a sacrifice!

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone shaking me. I turned to see my sister.

"Hey Shay" she said using my nickname from childhood

"Hey Lissy Lou" I replied pulling her into a hug

"I'm sorry" she mumbled into my chest

"Why are you sorry? None of this is your fault" I asked extremely confused

"I know that, I'm sorry for taking her away from you. I know you were thinking about Claire, you always have that pained look on your face when you do"

"That wasn't your fault either, she made the decision; you were dead, you didn't ask for any of this and I don't blame you"

"I wish I could have met her" she whispered looking into the distance…I'm not really sure at what

"I wish you could have too, she was an amazing person and I know you would have gotten along"

"You know we'll win this right?"

"I hope so" I replied

"There's no hope involved, I have a feeling that things will go well tomorrow; don't ask me how I know because I have no fucking clue…"

"Don't swear" I scolded her, my father side taking over

"Sorry _dad_" she replied in a sarcastic tone

"Sorry" I replied feeling my cheeks getting hotter with embarrassment "My father responsibilities took over for a minute" I said whilst scratching my head

"She's lucky to have you, you know" she told me, nodding to Ally who was starting to doze off in her chair

"Thanks…I...I didn't realise it would be this hard you know?"

"Well seeing as I've been dead for years I don't really know but I think I understand, you never expected to do this alone and with that taken into consideration I think you've done an amazing job so far" she smiled

"You think so?" I questioned

"She's alive and healthy…so I think you've done an excellent job, especially when you couldn't even keep a goldfish alive" she joked, referring to my fish Goldy.

"Very funny" I replied "Thanks Lissy Lou, I've really missed you"

"I've missed you too" she replied before I pulled her into a hug kissing her head.

"Right, now enough of this soppy talk, lets fight" I smirked

"Bring it on brother" she smirked and the fight began

I don't know what time everyone finished but all I know was that everyone was sore, hungry and exhausted. Once I got Ally settled in her cot I returned downstairs to eat the dinner Eve had made, I couldn't even tell what it was but I was so hungry that I'd eat about anything. After dinner was finished…which was pretty soon because the food wasn't very edible…we all sat around in the living room and discussed our game plan.

"Right, I've been reading through the spell book and I came across a spell that I think will help us…"

"Ok well what is it?" I asked interrupting her

"Well if you hadn't have interrupted me you would have already known!" she snapped

"Sorry…I just got a bit excited" I replied

"As I was saying, the spell I was reading about was created by Claire I believe, before she died. I don't know if it works but it's worth a try"

"And what is the spell?" Michael asked

"It's a copying spell; if it works I'll hopefully be able to make multiple copies of Ally"

"But how will that help" Kathy asked

"Because if she's able to do that then they won't be able to know which ones the real Ally" I replied looking at Claire for confirmation

"That's correct. That way we'll have more time to kill as many of them as we can"

"Well what are you waiting for? Lets see if it works!" I almost shouted getting to my feet

"Ok, here goes…"


	25. Chapter 25

Vamp Claire's POV:

Shane had disappeared upstairs to retrieve Ally for the spell. Her sleepy cries filled the room as Shane bounced her softly to stop her crying.

"Shhh I'm sorry angel but we just need to try something, you'll be able to sleep soon sweetheart" he murmured in her ear soothingly before kissing her forehead. I memorised the spell that Claire had created so that I could perform it correctly. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I could feel the magic brewing inside of me, my body tingled as the energy charged within me. This spell needed to be a success, it would play a key role in keeping Ally safe and if it failed then we'd sure as hell die tomorrow.

"Okay, here goes. Double, double is what I need,

Strength, power and super speed,

One is ok, but two is great,

This is what I'll need to seal his fate.

God's and goddesses can't you see,

To stop this I need a double of Ally"

The magic burst out of me like a bolt of lightning, the lights flickered around the room and the furniture shook. Numerous gasps pulled me out of my spell zone. I opened my eyes and there laying on the sofa in front of me was another Ally. I stood with my mouth wide open in shock. _How was it that Claire was able to create these new spells and find the black magic so shortly after learning she's a witch when I've never experienced such powerful magic in all my 3000 years?_ I thought to myself bitterly. _Oh well, she's dead now, I'm still the most powerful person alive._

"It worked! It actually worked" Shane cried in excitement "I love you so much Claire" he whispered to the sky

"So this means that we can make more versions of Ally and keep the real Ally somewhere safe" I said

"She can't be left alone, that would be stupid and she'll be in danger!" Shane exclaimed almost immediately after I'd finished my sentence

"I think we should clone someone else too. That way they can stay with Ally in a safe place and the clone can be here at the fight with us. That would put them off the scent" Michael added

"I agree, that would be the best idea for this situation. So who should be cloned?" I asked

"Me" Shane almost shouted "I'm her father"

"That would be too obvious, Albion would know you wouldn't want to leave Ally alone unprotected. He'll go straight for you. Therefore we must have someone else, you will have a clone of Ally; as will a number of others"

"I'll do it" Frank interrupted "I mean, he's gotten into your memories before Shane. He knows how much you hate me, he knows what I've done to you in the past; there's no way he'd think you'd let me protect her" it made sense, I was sure that Shane wouldn't like it though.

"Absolutely not. There is no way I'm letting my abusive, alcoholic, vampire of a father look after my daughter. Hell he's sacrificed me before, saying it was for the 'greater good', how can we be sure he won't give Ally up at the first sign of trouble for him; if it means he stays safe" Shane yelled

"Shane, I've changed, you must see that. There's no way I'd put my granddaughter in danger. If I really didn't care and I was still the same me I wouldn't have stuck around this long; I would have left months ago but I haven't. I stayed and I trained and I helped come up with a plan to keep us all safe; what else can I do to prove that I'm sorry!?" he shouted back

Shane was about to argue back but I cut him off.

"Enough both of you. I don't care what you say Shane or whether you like it or not but Frank has a good point. We can't be predictable and this is the safest option we have for Ally right now. If you want to keep her safe and alive then she will have to stay with Frank."

"Fine, but if you so much as hurt a single hair on her head I will kill you, understand?"

"Yes I understand Shane, I won't hurt her I promise." Shane simply nods before returning to gently rocking Ally to sleep

"You'll need to leave with her tonight, as soon as everything is packed" I replied

"Wait, what do you mean leave tonight? Leave where? Why" Shane asked panicked

"Ally needs to be safe. We don't know what time they will arrive tomorrow and if we want this plan to work then we must have her out of the way before they arrive so they don't realise which one is the real Ally."

"Well where is she going?"

"That I can't tell you, if…"

"Why can't I know, she's my daughter!"

"If you hadn't have interrupted me you would already know the reason" I glared at him "Now as I was saying, if you all know where Ally and Frank are, Albion will find out. He'll realise as soon as he sees 4 Ally's around the house that some aren't real. He'll use his mind control to get their location out of you. If that happens, she's as good as dead; so no you can't know their location"

"Well you know where they will go, so what makes you think he won't find out"

"Because unlike you, I'm stronger than him an so therefore I can block out his mind control, he can't enter my mind, no one has entered my mind since I first became a vampire and even then did that bastard regret it! And then there's Claire, she was able to get into my mind even though she'd just discovered magic. There's no way he'll get the location out of me"

"Do you even have a safe location for them?" Eve asked

"Of course I do, I've had an idea in mind for a long time. Shane you'll need to get Ally's things ready as soon as you can, once you've done that and I've made more clones I can take them to safety. You'll need clothes, lots of food and bottles, everything she may possibly need"

"Why?"

"We don't know how long this fight will go on for. It could be a matters of hours or days, or even weeks; in which time Frank will need to have the essential items to look after her for a long period of time if necessary."

"Okay but I can speak to her though right? If it lasts a long time? I don't think I can go for too long without seeing her or knowing she's safe" Shane whispered in such a young voice that he looked like a frightened little boy. I felt a twang of emotion inside me, something which was alien to me. "Please Claire, you have to promise me I can stay in contact if necessary; you don't understand how…"

"I do understand, I had a daughter too remember, long ago; it broke my heart to give her up, even if I was no longer human anymore. I'll make sure you can see her; you just focus on getting her things ready"

He nodded and passed Ally to Tiffany before slowly making his way upstairs.

"I'll help you Shane" Lyssa muttered quietly

"Yeah and I'll get her bottles and food ready" Eve

The 3 of them disappeared into different directions leaving the rest of us in awkward silence with only Ally's chesty breathing being heard. The silence was finally broken 30 minutes later when Shane and Lyssa descended the stairs with multiple bags and Ally's favourite teddy bear and blanket. Shane looked like he'd been crying with is eyes slightly red and puffy. I stood up.

"Are you ready?" I asked

"Yeah, I've packed up enough things for her to last some time. Will they have access to a microwave, bath and washing machine?"

"Yes" I stated simply

Shane turned to Frank.

"Right, this is her favourite bear Jelly, she can't sleep without him and she can't sleep without her blankie either. She likes her bath with some bubbles, and she likes the smell of this shampoo too and she likes her ducks with her. She likes her monkey puzzle book or sleepy time stories. Her favourite food is the…"

"Shane…" Frank tried to interrupt with a pained look on his face

"…banana and strawberry smoothie and she…" Shane continued

"Shane!" Frank finally exclaimed "I'll be fine, I looked after both you and your sister once; she'll be fine with me I give you my word. Besides, I've seen you with her; I know she likes"

"Yeah but you don't know everything, you don't understand; she's my baby and…"

"I know son, I know" Frank said and pulled a crying Shane into his arms. Everyone stayed silent during the exchange for a good 5 minutes before Shane slapped his dads back, cleared his throat, pulled away and turned to Tiffany who was still rocking Ally. He pulled her gently into his arms, hugged her close to his chest, closed his eyes and rocked her. Fresh tears slid slowly down his tanned face.

"I love you so much baby girl, daddy will see you soon sweetie but you have to go with granddad and stay safe. I can't lose you like I lost your mother, it would kill me. Sweet dreams angel" he whispered, kissed her one last time before passing her over to Frank.

"She's teething too as you know, I've put her medicine in the bag with some instructions"

"I'll be fine Shane, if there's anything I've forgotten I'll text you okay?" Frank said quietly and Shane simply nodded. Frank turned to me.

"We're ready to go."

"Pack up the car, put Ally in her seat; I'm driving"

Moments later we were pulling away from the curb leaving the glass house behind us. Frank unfortunately broke the peaceful silence.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see. I want you to put this on too" I said and passed him a necklace filled with my blood and herbs

"Why have you given me blood and vervain, this shit hurts vampires"

"It doesn't hurt me" I smirked evilly "But it will stop Albion from entering your thoughts if he realises you have Ally"

"Oh right, makes sense"

"My plans always make sense" I replied impatiently already bored of this conversation, which thankfully just ended. The rest of the drive was silent. We arrived to our destination at the graveyard 20 minutes later.

"Are you being serious? You're taking a baby to live at the graveyard for god knows how long" he said in an exasperated tone

"Patience is a virtue" I snapped back "Just follow me and shut up"

The walk lasted no more than 5 minutes until we came across the Danvers tomb. I placed my palm in the hidden palm reader and the door slid open to reveal steps leading down to ancestor's tombs. I help up my palm to stop Frank's question and gestured him to keep following me. We walked down some more steps until we reached another door. I scanned my palm, eyes and blood, flowed my some Latin words and the door opened again to reveal a modern, luxury apartment.

"Wow" Frank stated followed by a whistle

"Yes wow is one word to describe it. You have everything you may possibly need here. You have a camera room to see what's happening back at the glass house. This will not only allow you to keep up to date with the fight etc. but it will allow Shane to see Alyssa too. Obviously once the fight has started your screen will be turned off so we can't see you"

"And this place is secure?"

"Nothing can break into it, not a vampire, witch or even a bulldozer; only I have entrance so you will be locked in and perfectly safe"

"Then why would it have mattered if he knew where we were, if he couldn't get in anyway"

"He could easily threaten one of you to force me to do something. As Claire proved, I'm not invincible, a number of witches will be in this fight; that as well as the large number of vampires could force me to open it and I won't be able to fight them off"

"I see"

"Anyway, I'll get all the bags from the car, you stay here" he nodded and I ran off vampire speed to the car and was back within a matter of seconds with all the bags. Before leaving I performed the cloning spell to bring a 'Frank' back with me. I picked up a sleeping Ally from the bassinet, kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

"I'll be in touch. Keep her safe" I didn't even bother waiting for a reply, I was out of there in a flash, securing all the doors and driving back to the glass house with a very silent Frank clone next to me.

I entered the house 20 minutes later. Everyone was still sitting in the living room staring at the 4 Ally clones I'd created earlier. Everyone stood up at my return.

"They're safe"

"Was Ally okay?" Shane asked worriedly

"She was fine, she was still asleep. We have a webcam set up where they are, they can see us in the glass house and we can see them when it's turned on. He'll be able to see the fight and you'll be able to see Ally"

"And they can't be found?"

"Well people may get an idea of where they are but even if they did they wouldn't be able to enter, nothing can break in but myself; they're safe Shane. Now let's train"

For the rest of the night we trained and planned and then got an early night before all the chaos began tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

Shane's POV:

My heart broke once again as Ally disappeared out the front door with my father. The future was uncertain for us but at least I knew my baby would be safe; well as safe as she could be in the care of my father. If we make this out alive and he returns her to me with a single damaged hair I swear to god I will shove a silver stake so far up his arse he'd need surgery to remove it.

"Shane she'll be fine, I know that your Dad is the biggest twat we all know but I've seen what he's like with her; he's been a changed man since Ally was born, and with Lyssa and Molly back well; he's been trying really hard to be a better person"

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean I forget everything he did to me in the past; every punch he threw or every person he hurt or killed"

"I know Shane, but you need to focus on this fight tomorrow; we can't win this if you're not focused"

"Yeah I get it okay Eve but it doesn't make it any easier. I lost Claire and Ally is all I have left of her, if I lose her then I don't…" I choked on my words as the fear set in

"Hey, Shhh…she'll be fine Shane, you'll be fine; we'll all be fine, you just have to have faith" Eve finished before pulling me into a hug. I don't know how long we stayed there hugging but the tears just wouldn't stop. That's when I realised I was surrounded by everyone. I wiped my eyes, pulled away from Eve, kissed her cheek and pounded up the stairs to my room.

I sat on my bed and pulled something from behind me, it was Ally's dummy; her favourite one with the pink bunnies on it; she'd need this. The tears started flowing again, I didn't realise how hard it would be to leave my little girl. The thought of being away from her for a long time made my heart ache but Eve was right in order to beat these bastards I had to stay focused. Once id controlled myself I went back downstairs to be with the others whilst we waited for Claire to arrive back. I couldn't look at the clones of Ally, it made it too hard. We all sat in silence, no one really knowing what to say; we all just listened to the clones gurgling away, they looked so real.

Claire came home a while later and we began our last training session before tomorrow. Everyone was on edge. After hours of intense and tiring practise everyone headed to bed. Sleep was difficult to come by that night, I had so many things on my mind; I missed Claire and Ally, I was worried for everyone's safety but thankfully I was relived of my thoughts in the early hours of the morning. Darkness finally consumed me, dreams seized to exist and my mind was frozen in a deep pit of pain.

Their words echoed in my head, screams filled the room; my heart pounded furiously against my ribcage. My eyes flew open. Faces blocked my view, 2 of them to be precise; their faces filled with horror and panic. My mind blanked, all I could hear was a quiet buzzing noise, I could see they were shouting, I tried to lip read but they were moving too fast. They had mascara lines down their rosy cheeks. They grabbed me violently, shaking me to attention but my mind couldn't focus; it was starting, the war had begun.

"Shane!" Lyssa screamed at me "You have to get up, they're here! It's started, please Shane! We can't do this without you. Mum's hurt." She finished

I threw away the duvet and jumped out of bed almost vampire like.

"What do you mean Mum's hurt? Is she okay? How bad is it?" I asked quickly holding onto Lyssa's shoulders. Eve had already disappeared back to the fight.

"She's unconscious, she hit her head quite badly against the wall"

"Well where is she?"

"Myrnin moved her, he's taken her to the lab; but we need you down there"

"How long since it started?"

"20 minutes, we thought you'd wake with the noise but you never showed, we thought something had happened to you; then we come up here and you're just in some deep sleep" she smiled and punched my arm

"Let's kill these bastards!" I replied and we both grabbed the weapons on my bed side table and raced down the stairs.

There was blood everywhere. The furniture overturned. Tables broken and knives stuck into walls from where some careless fighter had missed their target. Bodies everywhere. I looked carefully at each one to make sure it was no one I loved. Michael was battling with some elderly looking vampire. He looked like he was winning but he also looked tired, he was struggling to stay in control. I sprinted over to where the two of them stood fighting. Michael had the guy up against the wall, pinning him in place. I lifted my sword above my head and swung with everything I had. His eyes widened in horror as my sword lodged into the side of his neck. He let out a strangled scream and grabbed pathetically at his bloody neck. The blood oozed out of the wounds quickly as I pulled the blade out. Michael had let go of his hold and the man slid down the wall leaving a bloody trail on our freshly painted walls.

"Really dude, first you come into our house and fight us and then you so rudely leave a blood trail on our freshly painted wall? How dare you" I said sarcastically and the look of pure anger in his eyes made me smile. I raised my sword once again and struck over and over again until his head lay on the floor detached from his body.

"Man you seriously need to stop watching those walking dead episodes"

"Hey, that shows taught me how to be such an awesome swordsman" I smirked

We fist bumped before parted ways. I looked over at Eve who was in some sort of cat fight with this tall girl. I was about to offer some assistance when Lyssa punched the girl so hard in the face she was knocked out. I don't think I've ever felt so proud.

"Nice work Lissy" I shouted and winked at her

"Thanks bro!"

I looked around the room. Fists were flying everywhere, guns were being fired and swords were being swung. I wanted so badly to help everyone but my most important goal was to defeat Albion. I searched around the room before seeing him fly through the kitchen door into the wall where my headless friend lay. He staggered away from the corpse letting out a small disgusted scream, some man he is; and tried to get to his feet. Unfortunately though, Claire strolled out of the kitchen with every hair perfectly in order and was hot on his tail.

"Uh, uh, uh. Don't go running away Alby. I'm nowhere near done with you yet old friend" she smiled her evil smile that sent chills down my spine

"You think I'm scared of you, you stupid bitch? I saw your little granddaughter beat your arse. Speaking of, where is our friend Claire? She's the only hope you really…Ahhhh" he screamed as his body twisted in different directions like something from the last exorcism. His bones broke in mid-air and he was lifted gradually in the air. Claire made it look like a piece of cake. She had one hand in the air twisting slightly keeping Albion floating whilst she examined her nails on her second hand.

"Are you sure you're not scared of me Alby? You seem to be in a lot of pain right now"

"I'm sorry, please just let me go"

"I don't think I heard you, what did you say?"

"Please" he panted

I was snapped out of my thoughts with a high pitched voice that I recognised to be my sisters. I twirled around so fast that I was dizzy for a few seconds. There she stood clutching her chest, her white shirt now stained a bright red. Her eyes wide and scared. She looked down at her bloody stomach. My eyes filled with tears. I ran towards her stabbing the guy through the back of the neck. He dropped the gun he was holding to the floor and then followed suit. Lyssa dropped to her knees suddenly. I caught her before she fell completely to the floor.

"Shane, I…" she choked out quietly, her voice trembling with fear

"Shhh, it's going to be okay; you're going to be fine sweetie, I won't lose you again do you understand?"

"I don't want to die Shane, oh god it hurts so bad"

"I know, Shhh…" I was interrupted by Kathy

"Shane you need to put pressure on her wound she's losing too much blood"

"Claire!" I yelled "We need you, she's dying over here!"

She turned to me with bored tone and she saw the desperation in my eyes as I clutched Lyssa's shaking body.

"Please" I whispered

Her whole attitude suddenly changed. She let out an ear splitting scream that caused everyone to freeze. The enemies dropped to the floor clutching their heads. The light bulbs burst and we were plundered into darkness. The house shook violently and they all set on fire. Her eyes turned ruby red and her voice echoed loudly.

"You dare to come into my house and injure my people! You dare to spill the blood of my people!? Let this teach you a lesson"

Her screams continued repeatedly getting louder as the seconds dragged on. Electricity jumped and danced from the household appliances shocking them into silence. She raised her arms and they all lifted in perfect synch. All windows and doors opened and with one swift movement of her hands they were catapulted out of the house. Silence deafened us. The lights returned. We all stood in shock. Lyssa was cold, her breathing had slowed dramatically; I'd let her down again.

"Move" Claire said, she knelt down beside us "Sana" she muttered with her hand above Lyssa's wound. The light was blinding and the blood dried up and her wound closed, the bullet fell to the floor. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Shane" she croaked

"Hey baby girl you're okay just like I promised" I replied, kissed her head and stroked her head

"I thought I was…" she cried

"I know, Shhh…I've got you" I pulled her against me as she cried

"They're gone" Michael interrupted


End file.
